The Azure Admiral
by Darknexus7
Summary: An error in one of Kokonoe's experiments end up sending Ragna to the Kantai collection world will Ragna swim with the good guys or end up sinking to the abyss? T for Ragna's mouth
1. Saved by a shipgirl

Chapter 1

Saved by A Ship...Girl?

(Shimakaze Pov)

I looked at Admiral the fight had gone well against the abyssal class ships when as we were about to leave we heard a giant explosion happened in the air I thought I could see a small dot. "Admiral?" I asked he nodded and I bolted off Shimakaze is the fastest after all.

(Ragna Pov)

"D..damn that stung." I grunted as my back hit the sand…." _Sand that means i'm?!"_ I launched up waiting for suffocation to set in when nothing no horrible death after minutes for being at sea level which should be doused in seither. I looked out at the sea it was beautiful sparkling and, all that I didn't get to like it for long or wonder about, how the hell I wasn't dying from seither poisoning as a voice said.

"A human at that one that isn't an admiral why are you here?" I looked at the woman standing around 5ft from me she was tall up to me in height her eyes glew yellow while her skin and, armor were pale almost blue though the strange part was the thing on her head. It was like a squid hat from hell a large maw showing some razor teeth with turrets on the sides and finally small drone like things resembling the thing on her head told me she was a definite threat to my health. I spoke calmly while my hand guided itself to bloodscythe to find it wasn't on my back.

" _Where?!"_ I looked behind me it was a good few feet from me I would have a turret shot in my back before that could ever happen. I responded rubbing the back of my head sheepishly"Sorry if i'm trespassing kind of just ended up here though, I do need some answers if you're willing to hear me out?" no need to assume she'll try to kill me " _though it happens with every girl I meet that isn't Celica."_ shaking my head of that thought as I talked.

"No you are not trespassing and I will not answer any questions until you identify yourself." I nodded this girl sounded like a murakumo from how she talked so robotic though if she is one she has me pretty damned fooled with that design.

"Name's Ragna the Bloodedge you?" she kept her blank expression before responding with.

"Abyssal carrier standard Wo-class Flagship now Ragna.." she went silent the air went oppressive and, cold I knew when things were about to get hairy. I dodged rolled when she fired off a single shot in my direction while thinking

" _You had to go and think it for christ sakes haven't you learned yet when it comes to yourself jinxing things are more than just superstition!"_ this Wo-class whatever told me

"Impressive dodge you are more agile than a normal human." she fired off a few more shots and when I finally got fed up with the little game I roared

"You're Pissing me off **Hell's Fan**..tch!" I grunted slightly in pain as the Azure decided not to work hitting me a small backlash of pain which stunned me as she fired hitting me with a direct blast. "Son of a…!" I got knocked back pretty far landing next to blood scythe, I stood up as I noticed my right eye and, arm had completely stopped working I groaned in annoyance at this. The Wo-class had noticed it as well asking.

"It seems you can still stand but, your body is slowly shutting down I wonder if you live longer? I do wish to take you back with me out of interest." I clicked my tongue picking my sword up in a reverse grip with my left arm.

"Yeah I don't go down easy sorry." I swung my sword before lunging at her.

(Shimakaze Pov)

I bolted through the waters at high speed to see something crazy it was a human and he was facing a wo-class flagship on equal terms..by human standards. He was as tall as said Wo-flagship, he had a emerald green eye while the other was glued shut,spiky white hair that didn't seem to flatten against the probably warm sand every time he rolled or was launched back, and a long red jacket with a black hakama that fluttered against the air as he did fast swings of his large sword. The Wo-class then spoke up to him

"You are very powerful for a human beyond the expectations of anything I've met...it is decided you will become no your are fated to be the abyssal admiral." it was a cold controlling tone Wo-classes freaked me out the most as the man said

"Sorry but, I'm not about to let some girl I just met tell me what I'm going to do, besides I already kicked fate on it's ass once more than willing to do it again!" his glare was steady as he did another swipe with his sword. A tentacle from the carrier piece on her head blocked and caught the weapon mid swing she fired all four cannons into him forcing him to lose grip of his sword, crashing onto the ground surprisingly though he wasn't dead smoking and bleeding but, not dead.

"I will not tolerate" she stabbed his sword into the ground next to him before continuing"anymore resistance ad-mi-ral" how she said that made my back chill seriously she was terrifying with her voice cold and, despondent while acting as if he was somewhat important like a new toy.

" _Heh time for me to step in let's see who's faster Wo-class!_ " I fired multiple shots off from my back as the Rensouhou-chans did their own little barrage. The attacks barely missed the stationary wo-class that had in a second moved out of the way. She looked at me as I gave a wry grin.

"So an annoyance has appeared to get in the way of claiming ragna as an admiral no matter." the man I'm guessing Ragna coughed out

"Go to hell I'm not your ouff!" she kicked him in the stomach I could not help but, feel really bad for him it was like he was a punching dummy. Bolting forward I fired once again she dodged and I smirked saying

"It's not just me who's fast you know?" she wondered what I meant before the Rensouhou-chans had made their way around her backside pummeling into her she went to launch her drones and I said"Too slow flagship!" my Rensouhou-chans had moved as she fired backwards sending the drones at me they fired missing over and, over I blasted multiple shots destroying two leaving three alive which were defeated by my Rensouhou-chans. The flagship glared at me in annoyance as I continued my hyperactive play while giving a cheeky grin the man had been struggling up in this time.

"I'm sick of your shit.. ..bitch." he lunged forward as she went to dodge a shot that would have done critical damage, he slammed his fist into face with enough force to send her flying right into the shot. With sword back in hand the man roared as he did a single stab that pierced through her stomach, twisting the blade he then spun shredding her in two making me both impressed and sorta mortified. Rensouhou-chan had hidden their eyes at the gory end of the ship. I went to land to talk to the man but, he fell over and passed out I stood there silent for a second.

" _Crap I got so into the fight I forgot he was injured gotta get him home!"_ I picked the man up making so comments on his weight as my Rensouhou-chans covered carrying the sword.

(1 hour later Ragna Pov)

"Urrgh..man what the hell?" I grumbled pushing myself up there was no one in the room and I was in a medical bed. " _Where am I a medical ward who the hell would?"_ that's when it all came back that fight with a Wo-class thing and that girl who was dancing around on top of the water peppering her with shots from cannons on her back. "Shit did Kagura spike my drink again to make me more "cooperative" as he calls it." I mumbled as suddenly the door burst open the girl was standing there wide-eyed she looked at me blinked and said hyperly

"You're awake..give me a second I'll go get the admiral!" she bolted a literal afterimage in her place I sweatdropped before confusion once again set in looking out the window seeing the sea

" _The Azure doesn't work...were at sea level without dying and whatever the hell that thing was back here could I be..?"_ my thoughts were interrupted by a snapping in my face it was that girl again she bolted next to a man he was as i figured dressed in standard naval uniform tipping his hat he looked at me a smile.

"Hello I'm the admiral on this ship the very excitable one next to me is Shimakaze." she nodded rapidly before saying

"Yep I'm Shimakaze fastest in the fleet and, the one who saved your butt." she smiled proudly I nodded before saying

"Yeah thanks whatever the hell that thing was it would have been a bit too much for me _with my right arm and eye down for the count._ " I thought the last bit before continuing "My names Ragna the Bloodedge though Ragna is fine for me." he nodded before asking

"So Ragna why were you on that Island?" I couldn't tell him the truth especially without the damn Grimoire working.

"I would tell you but, I have no clue all I remember being near a beach then,something like a claw covering my face before I could fight back I was out cold." it made him wide-eyed and, Shimakaze gasped before saying

"A Harbor Princess! But why would she go after you it doesn't make sense at all they hate humans she would have killed you!" The unnamed admiral made a comment saying

"Unless she was testing him for some reason Ragna did the Wo-class mention anything strange at all." I nodded before saying

"Yeah bitch kept saying I was going to be their admiral for whatever reason, pisses me off to no end that I don't know what she meant." he nodded before tilting his hat and responding

"So that's what they're after...you see the Abyssal fleet have no real leader they have no admiral since they see humans despicable but, you I heard how you sliced the thing in half hell you fought it as an equal that surpasses human expectation and probably more than impressed the Princess who was watching from somewhere hidden." I had to sigh why is it always me with this shit.

"So Admiral we're gonna keep him here right then at least he can't get captured right? Right?!" the little girl shimakaze I had some questions myself so I coughed asking

"Can I ask a few questions myself like what is Shimakaze she isn't human that's for sure." the admiral nodded before saying

"She is best put a shipgirl." I picked at my ear and asked

"Uh did I just hear you wrong I think you just told me she is a shipgirl?" the admiral gave a small huff of surprise before saying

"Yeah I mean it there more agile they're easier to move around,take care of and overall needs less repairs than giant battleships." I put my face in my hand this was going to be a long conversation.

(A few more minutes of both conversation and Shimakaze asking the same question over)

"I see well then how about this Ragna since you seem more than able to fight for yourself and I doubt me letting you go will stop Shimakaze from dragging you back before I can deny why not stay here for a bit." I looked over at the shipgirl her and the turrets that surrounded her seemed to be giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll stay just so we can both avoid whatever the hell she would do if I set her off." the Admiral wiped an imaginary sweat off of his brow. He then walked over to a bag and threw me my clothes before asking one last thing

"By the way the ship I had taking care of your diagnostics told me about how your right arm was made of a unrecognizable black metal that and it didn't seem to react no matter what she did care to explain it." I should have seen that coming and said

"Tch yeah it got cut off when I was younger..by a psychopath who also killed the person taking care of me I was given a prosthetic arm that was experimental they only used it once since what makes it work is very rare." the admiral nodded before leaving to let me get dressed

(Admiral Pov)

I walked down the hall that Shimakaze I had bolted down for the fourth time trying to make herself faster while waiting for our new arrival I gave a small chuckle thinking" _I could tell he was lying whatever his reasons are I doubt it had to do with harbor princess when it came to the island when he feels comfortable enough to tell he will."_ I lit a cigarette giving a puff a smoke this Ragna person was going to be an interesting addition and one full of more surprises than I thought.

Omake-How Ragna got there!

"Tch you wanna go Kokonoe!" Ragna growled as Kokonoe smirked like a villain before saying

"Just stay where you are damnit I'm testing this teleporter on you." Ragna bolted at her doing a few swings of his sword which were stopped by Tager jumping in the middle of the. "Teleporter activate!" as Kokonoe yelled that Tager threw Ragna into the teleporter he roared

"Barrier Overload!" the resulting wave of energy fried the machine causing it to malfunction and send Ragna back first into the sand.

Chapter 1 end


	2. Meet the Crew

Chapter 2

Meeting the Crew

(Ragna Pov)

After getting dressed I went to open the door as the hyperactive Shimakaze flung it open and grabbed my hand saying"C'mon c'mon you're being so slow you want to meet the others don't ya?" I wondered how something could be so excitable then a thought creeped into my head

" _She's a more excitable and probably smarter Tao..hopefully smarter."_ I thought as she dragged me along to what I guessed to be the dining hall. The moment we walked in she quickly announced

"I have Ragna with me Admiral and everyone who has yet to meet him should do it quickly Ranga hasn't eaten after all." she nodded with a bit of pride for someone about half my height she talks like me not a good combination

 _Then again she took on that Wo bitch handedly so I won't doubt she can back her talk up."_ in seconds i felt all eyes on me making me shift uncomfortably there were ten girls in here counting Shimakaze I wasn't used to this" _Only time I have this many eyes on me is when I either dine and dashed or burned a NOL branch to the ground."_ a girl with long gray hair in a sailor uniform with orange eyes walked up she gave me a look of suspicion. She like Shimakaze wasn't very tall compared to me or her admiral.

"So you're the guy that supposedly tore the Wo-class Flagship in two with a sword eh I don't see it." I thought after that comment

" _Please tell me she isn't the Platinum 2.0 without Sena or Trinity edition because I may send someone through a wall over this one."_ I sent a look of annoyance at her and said "Tch want to test that theory out pipsqueak we'll see how far I can bunt you." Shimakaze giggled while said Pipsqueak fumed before commenting

"The name's Murakumo Kai spiky not pipsqueak and if you wanna go let's see how many tazer rounds you take." I thought as she said that

" _Scratch that Nu 2.0 except this one's only annoying not homicidal."_ I cracked my knuckles as she gave me a grin when two girls got in between us one was my height the other was again about half mine. The one stopping the pipsqueak was a brown haired girl in a schoolgirl outfit or sailor outfit not to sure (I'm not sure what to count it as I apologize now) Pipsqueak growled

"Inazuma let me go spiky is going to get a good walloping!" the girl Inazuma then spoke up in a tone of voice I found very cute it was panicked yet somehow shy

"I..I'm Inazuma Kai I apologize for Murakumo's hostility she's like this with everyone at first nanodesu." the woman in front of me was in a miko outfit she gave me a look that said to back down I gave a sigh saying

"Pipsqueak isn't worth the trouble anyway." she then told me in a very mature tone contrasting from the three I met already

"I am Kongou Kai Ni one of the strongest in our little group a pleasure to meet you." I allowed a small smile before saying

"Yeah no problem name's Ragna as Shimakaze said." I turned to say something but, she was already at the table devouring food at a rapid rate. We both sweat dropped and I thought while Kongou's smile twitched

" _Dear god she is like Tao a goddamn food vacuum no way in hell am I going to shore with her."_ that's when another woman this one was taller than Kongou meeting me at an equal height where I had Kongou by a few inches this one however I met eye to eye with easily.

"I am Graf Zeppelin kai a very rare ship in this collection I heard of your accomplishment of killing the wo-class flagship." she gave a grip to my shoulder she squeezed down on it"from the feeling of your muscles you are quite well trained I am impressed." I looked to the side before saying

"Hm i better be I didn't put up with my master's bullshit training to stay weak." she smiled next was a more sizeable person her eyes equal with my chin she had a hat on with a confident curious look to her.

"Hmmm aren't you a hunk eh I'm Akatsuki Kai Ni and this.." she paused pulling a girl that was hiding behind her she was slightly smaller and dressed similarly she continued"is Hibiki Kai my little sis say high Hibiki!" she was shaking terrified like a kitten I wondered what to do and decided I rubbed her head and said

"It's nice to meet you no need to stress any greetings till you feel more comfortable." she then said cutely

"I..i..it's nice to meet you Ragna I..I am Hibiki ." her eyes had sparkles in them for some reason and finally breaking free of Inazuma's grip pipsqueak returned to rushing at me with fires in her eyes. Right before she could crash into me she was gripped by a girl that looked like Inazuma but, held a much more prideful smile and was a few inches taller her head able to touch the bottom of my chin.

"Don't worry Ragna I won't let her touch you I am Ikazuchi Kai the twin ship of the Inazuma now what to do with you my dear Murakumo hehe." that mischievous laughter made the latter shiver in slight fear.

"Hehe you're so popular on your first day aren't you ." it was a girl that was around my height in traditional archery equipment a bow and quiver on her back she smiled gently at me before going on with"I am Shoukaku kai ni A a pleasure." she bowed and I simply nodded. Shimakaze then bolted back over as well I commented

"Done eating the kitchen dry already." she proudly nodded before picking up on the insult and claiming

"S..shut up I..i'm a growing ship." I just chuckled before finally acknowledging the heavy set glare on my back and turned to meet who it was it a girl with an eye patch a yellow eye with a black suit dress hybrid(I'm terrible with descriptions forgive me!) I clicked my tongue before saying

"Why don't you introduce yourself before glaring a hole through someone unless of course you want to be down an arm too." my voice was rough I could feel the hostility of this one and I thought" _Well looks like Pipsqueak got demoted back to Platinum this one is most definitely the most like Nu even if there isn't much physical resemblance."_ she made a walked over eyes in a sharp glare before saying

"I'm Tenryuu Kai a light cruiser now mr swordsman I will be fair I don't trust you for a second between this whole island bit and the false right arm I won't kill you not until you show you mean harm." I rolled my eyes before responding

"Yeah yeah heard it all before still as annoying as before.."she then interrupted me with

"Annoying!" I continued saying

"Did I mispronounce it yes annoying mostly because if I meant you all harm….I would have either killed Shimakaze the moment she decided to get close to my fallen body used it as a reason for you to come to the island and killed you all in ambushes one after another that or I would have located my sword by now then, shove it's 4ft blade 8ft up your admiral's ass before killing you all." they all blinked even the admiral who was silent before he gave a small chuckle saying

"Well I'm not surprised you'd have a plan for a quick escape not that I can blame you after being attacked by the Wo-class though try to keep it a bit cleaner." I gave my own grin before replying

"Hell you're in the military clean is on the near bottom of the priorities in a quick getaway so the pot's calling the kettle black." he laughed before lighting a cigarette and saying

"Touche Ragna touche." after I ate with Shimakaze continuously telling me to be quicker about it so she could show me my living quarters and Inazuma was trying to keep the hyper girl calm. She then mentioned

"Oh oh when we get to port where the others are waiting with my sister I'll have to introduce you I'm sure Amatsukaze would love to meet you!" I looked at her so she had a big sister how fitting. Getting up I noticed not just was Shimakaze with me Ikazuchi,Akatsuki and Hibiki were following me as well. Before I could question them the Admiral said

"Right Ragna your sword is in your quarters those three are going with you because they were interested in seeing your weapon personally." I nodded before asking

"Alright but, anywhere I can practice my sword arm rather not get too comfortable after all." he smiled and responded

"Yeah we have a small gym on the third deck below this one there's some empty room for you to practice I'm sure." I gave thanks and with my little entourage I headed towards the room that Shimakaze was guiding me too with a quick patter of feet. Opening the door to the room it was of a medium size a dresser for extra clothes if I get any a porthole window overlooking the ocean I looked to the bed it was a large bed and there was a mirror off to the side of it. Finally sitting in it was bloodscythe I could tell it was properly cleaned and from the looks of it properly sharpened.

"Whoa this is your sword holy hell no wonder you gutted that abyssal!" Akatsuki said in amazement while Ikazuchi seemed to ask a reasonable question

"Are you even human being able to carry that hunk of metal?" while I did find the hunk of metal bit a little excessive I internally chuckled while thinking

" _Wonder how'd they react to Kagura's Zweihander?"_ I picked it up spinned it in my hand expertly before locking it into the x shaped belts Hibiki then commented

"So that's what they were for." that was a perfect example of a Noel response if there ever was one before I answered ikazuchi

"I'm human just trained a lot and to be fair this hunk of metal has been my saving grace more than once." they nodded in understanding before Hibiki asked

"Umm Ragna c..can we see how you use it the sword?" I nodded before adding in

"The sword's name is bloodscythe and why do you think I asked your boss about having a place to practice?" their eyes lit up and I felt my left arm get grabbed by the excited hands and I thought " _did I screw up?_ "

(In the Admiral's Office Admiral Pov)

"Sir in all do respect are you goddamn crazy letting him have his weapon after what he told us!" Tenryuu roared at me shaking me by my collar before Kongou pulled her off of me and I thanked her. I then said a smile on my face

"I understand your anger Tenryuu but, I believe in Ragna not being a threat besides if he was as he said he could have attempted to kill us all from the beginning or just joined with the abyssals. I'm also sure Tenryuu when you see his emerald eye you can tell right that he has gone through a lot even if he isn't willing to admit it yet so give him some time I'm sure you'll find a part of him you like." it was pure silence in the room and the light cruiser then slammed her fist into my head with a growl saying

"Quit acting cool!..."after another moment of silence she then responded with "fine I'll play ball with you admiral just don't come crying to me when shit hits the fan." I nodded tipping my hat with a smile I win again Tenryuu.

"So why don't we go meet up with the others and watch Ragna practice I'm sure we should learn how he fights so if I...nah I'll leave my plans secret for now." this statement riled Tenryuu up she growled

"What plans Admiral?!" I simply chuckled this idea I had will make things a bit more fun.

(Ragna Pov)

My damn jaw about hit the floor when we walked into the gymnasium it wasn't a part of the third deck whole place was the third deck." _Tch and I thought that damn academy had a big gym."_ I had been dragged there one day by Jin to help teach phys ed of all goddamn things after we met in a restaurant I was about to dine and dash from because of Tao he paid for it all if I helped him when I asked him why me of all people he told me

"It's an all girl class and if I relied on Kagura he would end up in jail for pedophilia at least with you it won't be a 3 hour lesson on flirting with women." It was a long ass day to summarize it up one that ended with me about killing Jin and getting an unwanted fan base that also happened to consist of girls that go to that school anywhere from 19 to 14. I shook my head looking around for the area he told me about. There was a large swimming pool which made me wonder just how huge this freaking ship were on is,a volleyball area,tennis court,shooting range along with other small sports and gymnastic set ups. On the farthest we could go to the left there was a large patch of empty space and by large I mean enough to where you could have me and Jin fighting at the same time as Tager and Azrael while still having enough room for two more rumbles.

"Damn and I thought he said it was of a reasonable standard." I began walking forward while saying"Alright now all of you stay back there my swings have some range to them." unclipping my sword I felt something click in my head after a few swings I saw a shadow. It was just a mental visualization something to swing at without fail though even then I could hear his taunting remarks from under his yellow cape however crawling through that self satisfied smirk.

"Oh what's wrong little puppy does someone need a hand or should I say arm? Then again we can't really see eye to eye on boths sides so doesn't matter now does it?" I let a glare go as I muttered under my breath in anger

"Terumi."

(Akatsuki Pov)

I was amazed from the few boring swings he took it shifted to an all out combo of swings. It started off with a forward slash that then was shifted and done again in the opposite direction he then roared out as he did a spin kick"I'm sick of these games!" and then after the first kick landed on the head of the Wo-class I imagined he was pretending to fight he roared"Tell me how to save her Bastard!" I didn't understand that bit but, it was still awesome watching him as he followed up with another kick pulling the imaginary Wo-class higher as he said it. Then using momentum I guess he roared"I can't afford to lose this!" at this point I could feel Admiral and the others behind us also in awe at how he seemed to move through the air perfectly.

(Admiral Pov)

To say I wasn't stunned would be a lie we had gotten in the room as Ragna had yelled out"I'm sick of these games!" as we got there I saw him with that cold glare towards nothing and could tell instantly that he was imagining something painful someone he hated with a passion as I watched him drag himself higher in the air with a rising slash that defied gravity I knew what the girls were thinking of a ship girl a wo-class probably me I could see a man a murderer a memory that was probably tormenting Ragna for a long time. At the end of the rising slash he did a single slice with his sword before spinning into an axe kick roaring"I won't let you take another life!" he landed swinging his sword outward before locking it on his back by the belts I thought

" _So that's what those were for I thought they were for style."_ I walked up to him

(Ragna Pov)

I rushed at him doing a double swing to his stomach then I went into a gauntlet hades absent mindedly calling out the bastard for what he had done. I went further though using an Inferno divider dragging the shadow higher I heard it laugh out madly "Oh how cute Rags don't you think it's a little too late to save her I mean all she's just a bro…" I cut him off with a quick slice going into a downwards spike of an axe kick landing I sheathed my blade as the shadow faded.

"Well that was quite the show Ragna." it was the Admiral he tipped his hat with a grin as I simply responded

"Yeah sad to say there won't be a sequel unless you're willing to be a bit nocturnal as I usually practice before I turn into sleep." he nodded and asked

"So why did you do it right now? It's only mid day." I chuckled looking at Akatsuki,Hibiki and the others before saying

"They wanted to see a few tricks of mine so I showed off a bit for them to keep'em off my back." as if to mock me Akatsuki jumped into my back and saying

"Ain't happening Ragna if it ain't me bugging you I'm sure Shimakaze's got it covered don't ya?" said speedster nodded appearing in front of me with a smile her little cannon robots standing in a salute. Graf then said

"Your style is bound by your rage and empowered by your own anger I must ask makes it so?" along with that Kongou added in

"Yeah the entire time you were glaring Ragna you should tell us your problem." Shoukaku commented as well

"It would be for the best so you can rest easier." this was a perilous situation there wasn't a chance in hell I could get out of this I then thought

" _Just tell them about some things."_ I sighed and said "Fine fine I'll talk but, let's get somewhere a bit more comfortable." we went back to the dining hall and all eyes were on me so I told them about what happened at the church at my home and ended it there I began with "So it started with me along with my siblings Jin and Saya…"

(Abyssal base ? Pov))

"This human is quite interesting I like him alot don't you agree Princess II?" I said with a small smile I had set up the Wo-class to die in sense which I was fine with it meant I got more salvage to play with.

"Hmmm yes he is quite interesting and quite good looking fine I have decided he shall be claimed for the abyssal armada set up an ambush for tomorrow I'm sure you have it done." I nodded it was a little something I put together for them

"I didn't go after those fast little experimental bitches for fun and games for course she'll be done I'm sure she'll enjoy a chance to play with her Admiral." I looked at my toy from my seat her eyes blinking from their normal color to a deep crimson her voice croaked on before going to a small innocent giggle saying

"I wanna play with admiral~ he'll be caught and become mine hehe~" it was demented and I loved it I thought" _I can't wait to put this man through my "brainwashing" programming he'll be leading us in no time as the princess wishes."_

Omake 2- Ragna's day as a P.E teacher

"So what the hell am I doing again Jin?" Ragna growled at his brother who only sighed before saying

"Before that brother you need to get changed into the work uniform." it was a low growl I could feel the stares of the students I sighed taking the bag from his hand and using the Azure flames incinerated it saying

"Like hell am I dressing like that so what are we doing." Jin growled at Ragna pawing at the hilt of Yukianesa while Ragna adjusted his collar and Jin said.

"Today all of you will be witnessing how an official of the NOL is supposed to dispose of a criminal resisting arrest." Ragna smirked before saying

"Actually it's more like watching a prick of a brother get his ass handed to him on a silver platter." the fight lasted for 2 hours and ten minutes in the end due to them trying not to destroy everything around them eventually Ragna won. Jin slowly tried to pick himself up as Ragna pulled him up he said

"That's why I'm not the teaching type dumbass." then Ragna turned to see all the girls looking at him with wide-eyes. One then said

"Y..you're so cool." they all began agreeing and Ragna felt the need to run for his life for a completely different reason now. Bolting the girl's chased after him till he finally got off the campus and he cursed his brother's name planning a payback.

Chapter 2 end

Authors note- thank you all for the positive support for this story


	3. The Stupid Plan

Chapter 3

A Stupid Plan

(Ragna Pov)

It had been a week since I was saved by Shimakaze and her crew to be honest I was actually enjoying my time here.I played little games with the smaller more childlike shipgirls tag,racing and the such while also having small chats with the older ones while having jabs be thrown at me by Murakumo along with Tenryuu. I guess ever since my first practice they only increased the amount of annoying shit they said to me or in Tenryuu's case death threats. I woke up like usual getting dressed when as I walked out of the room the Admiral came towards me in slight hurry.

"Ragna there's something we need to speak about quick!" I nodded in a hurry something was up for him to be like this.

"Sure what the hell's going on?" the admiral then said

"After waking up I got a warning call from the port the rest of my crew is stationed at a group of human raiders suddenly invaded and was able to push all the shipgirls to sea along with their admirals.

"Uh so? Hell a single Shimakaze alone should be able to take them out." I had learned that there were more than one of every ship girl type hundreds at that. He nodded no before replying

"They took over the ports automated defense system it is made to take out top tier abyssals, it would shoot down any shipgirl getting close best we can do is get just out of their firing range." I nodded this would be rough then I thought

" _Made to take out shipgirls huh….well this plan's going to the record books."_ I then said

"Well if it's made to destroy shipgirls why not have me walk in and turn it off...with as much violence as possible?" the admiral was slightly surprised at the idea and said lowly

"That's actually a pretty good plan." he then raised his voice while looking me in the eyes." but, do you know how to swim?" I blinked before responding

"Well no actually." he nodded before saying

"No point to go working out kinks till we have the entire crew up and in position." a few minutes later we had the entire crew up besides the twin destroyers Inazuma and Ikazuchi they, were still sleeping while we were working on the plan.

"This is ridiculous getting him in close will be impossible besides he's one person he can't take on a hundred people!" Tenryuu growled the Admiral had a nervous look to him and Shoukaku commented

"I must agree with Tenryuu this is very dangerous he could get himself…" I cut her off with a cough walking over I said

"Tch only a hundred thought you said they got overrun I can take care of them no problem." it was a serious statement that got shut down when Shimakaze,Ikazuchi and Inazuma started whining about me being in serious danger.

"There's gotta be a way to get in there." Kongou said before the Admiral finally spoke

"All of you quiet!" it was the first time he raised his voice it wasn't angry it was calm and, calculating he had a plan in the making. "Graf get me on the comms with I-19 and Amatsukaze if possible!" the woman nodded moving quickly he turned to Shimakaze saying "Go get suited up and be ready you're going with Ragna." Shimakaze disappeared like a lightning bolt as Tenryuu said

"And us boss?" he then turned to me before addressing her.

"You ready for a suicide mission in the making?" I smirked before saying.

"Whatever you're thinking isn't going to top some of the shit I pulled before so hit me up with this suicide plan." he nodded before telling Tenryuu.

"You along with the others will gather the scattered forces and stand by till Ragna turns off the defense then you go in for support." that's when he turned to me and said "You can't swim but, I'm sure you have good balance with how you fly through the air." I nodded before thinking of he could mean to do. Graf then called out.

"They're on the open comms sir!" he nodded putting his hand to his earpiece he said

"I-19 nice to hear your around." I then heard a very...how to put it bubbly voice say.

"O..of course I am sir what do you need of me?" he then smirked at me before saying.

"Prepare a torpedo make sure it's big enough someone could stand on it and, that it will cruise on the water's suface." I could hear a bit of giggles and a lot of umms while the room was silent I gave a grin I figured his plan out and, I loved it to all despite her looks was the first to figure the plan out between my grin and the Admiral's smirk

"Are you both goddamn stupid that won't work for a friggin second forget suicide this is just a death sentence!" the girl exploded before I commented

"Always wanted to try surfing after reading about it in my sister's book so this is a chance I won't pass up." Kongou and Shoukaku were lost as Akatsuki gave me a pat on the back while Hibiki looked at me with concern Akatsuki told me

"Your friggin crazy to pull something like this and you better come back alive." I nodded and Hibiki gave my arm a hug before saying

"Don't get hurt Ragna..you're a good friend." Graf just walked over to me and told me

"Try not to die your interesting."I rolled my eyes as Tenryuu and,Murakumo were giving the Admiral hell about this ridiculously stupid if a bit outlandish plan. Walking over to them I told them

"Why not calm down both of you I get this is a crazy ass plan but, that's what makes it work." they turned their glares to me I gave them my own before I continued"Hm besides not like I'm up for dying today you got a better solution cause i'm all ears." they answered with silence I then looked at how at that moment Shimakaze came in followed by Ikazuchi and Inazuma they were rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"So what do I do Admiral! Do I need to speed by the auto turrets and, beat the crap outta the bad guys?!" he nodded no I figured that she was going to do just as she said where's her role in this one?

"You're running a distraction until Ragna gets in then, you pull back since the turrets will fire at him if you don't run one." we both blinked and Shimakaze said

"The turrets only fire on shipgirls though don't they?" the Admiral nodded before continuing

"Yes they normally wouldn't fire at him unless, he was skidding on the water like one it won't be able to see the difference in Ragna skidding on the water with a torpedo under him to a normal shipgirl rushing in." I nodded made enough sense for me I then said

"So to summarize this plan you want me to ride on a torpedo aimed at the damn port while Shimakaze dances around heavy turret fire until I get there?" I then thought as he nodded with a smile " _Better than one of Kagura or Kokonoe's hairbrained schemes I'll give him that much."_ he then put his finger to his earpiece

"You ready I-19?" I heard an affirmative as another voice came over his comm

"Hey Admiral Amatsukaze here sorry I was a bit late to the party." the Admiral responded with the words

"It's no problem hope you're up for helping on the distraction run we will be going with." the girl then responded

"Course though sorry if I use the time to catch up with Shimakaze and learn about this Ragna character I heard of over the comms." the Admiral responded with a joking tone

"Right right you can do so just don't get shot while doing it got it?" another affirmative he then passed me an earpiece. "Call me over the earpiece when the place is open to attack." I nodded it was time to show off a bit more. At the top deck of the ship I looked down at the churning waters it was quite the drop to be fair I saw Shimakaze and another girl I was guessing was Amatsukaze.

"Nervous?" it was the Admiral I told him

"First time getting this close to the sea, I gotta be." he nodded before saying

"Yeah and Ragna since you've been here awhile, I guess I can give you my name Ryo no need for you to call me Admiral after all." I nodded and said

"You're right on that Ryo though thanks for letting me tag along can't say I wasn't hesitant at first but, I think I trust you and your crew more than a lot of people I know." I then thought " _Maybe enough to give them the full story of who I was before coming here..nahh they won't believe me not without the Azure to prove a point._ "

"No problem and have a nice fall I'm sure you'll have a blast down there." I chuckled putting a foot on the side pressing on the earpiece I said

"My ride in place uhh I-19 right?" the voice quickly responded in a jumbled and cute tone

"Uhh yeah it's in place ." I shook my head why people went for the whole thing I'll never know but, it annoys the crap out of me. Taking a deep breath I jumped falling before landing on the torpedo it bobbed up and down in the water from the impact. It was quickly balanced by the ship behind me I turned to see her she was well interesting. She had blue hair with pink ribbons,A school swimsuit with a name tag saying Iku and pink bubbly eyes.

"So you the one firing this thing name's Ragna nice to meet you." she nodded before saying

"Yeah I'm I-19 you can call me Iku though most don't even Admiral neglects it." I smiled before saying

"Alright Iku keep me steady while I find my balance on this damn torpedo." she nodded happily as I adjusted my footing till I felt comfortable."I'm ready." I spoke the words into the earpiece.

(Shimakaze Pov)

"And he then stabbed the sword through the Wo-class's stomach and ripped it into two pieces with a spin slash." I was telling Amatsukaze about how Ragna defeated the Wo-class when we both heard his voice come from our earpieces

"I'm ready here let's get this over with!" We bolted into the turret range the moment Ragna had been launched it was so cool seeing him literally surf the torpedo well kind've anyway since he really didn't steer it as much as hoped it went where it needed to. The explosive moved in a straight line as me and Amatsukaze fired at the turrets dancing around their shots.

"Man I gotta wonder how abyssals get shot by these slow firing things, Right Amatsukaze?" I looked at my big sister who was doing fine as well she only responded with

"Tch talk later concentrate on dodging now Shimakaze!" I whined while dodging past three consecutive shots as Ragna drew closer to his destination. As he got closer a missile barrage was fired from one of the turrets and, I dodged through it easily before one of the gun turrets turned its attention towards Ragna. I dodged multiple more shots before firing off one of my own as Amatsukaze looked at me for a split second. The turret fired three times before my shot landed and it's attention towards me the shells were moving quickly faster than I could ever get there.

"Son of a..!" Ragna, I could hear him over the comms I thought of how he was probably going for his sword right as the shots were about to hit their mark, when suddenly the shells exploded I looked back while dodging to see Kongou aimed with almost perfect accuracy I sighed that was a scary moment.

"Tell Kongou I said thanks when you get back!" he called over the comms as he passed the turrets I nodded to Amatsukaze time to go back.

(Admiral Pov)

"Nice shot Kongou." she nodded before looking at me surprised right I had come up while she was in the midst of aiming. "You were really worried for him weren't you?" she gave me a childish look and glare saying

"Well he's been with us for a week and we've been getting along Admiral he's a good friend." I smirked while thinking

" _She's such a good little battleship to see her growing up makes me so proud as a.._ Ouch!" I said as she hit me in the head saying

"Get whatever weird thought you had out of your head Admiral!" I chuckled while walking back with her.

(Ragna Pov)

After a close call with the shells of a gun turret I was close to the docks I then thought" _How the hell do I stop this thing again?"_ I went wide-eyed at realization then right as the torpedo crashed into the dock I roared" **Inferno Divider!** " Launching myself into the air at an angle. The guards looked up at me as the torpedo exploded below them killing them and, alerting the rest of the bastards. " **Belial's Edge!** " I did a downward stab taking out one of the men in the middle of the group knocking the others back as one of the armed men called out

"Get him it's just a damn cripple with a sword!" I smirked they would regret that one I then said adjusting my collar after resetting my sword on my back it was hard to do with one hand but, I managed.

"Just a cripple huh guess you really wanna lose a limb or two yourself pal." I rushed at them. The fight itself was a goddamn bore they ended up shooting one another more than at me as they kicked their asses. I wouldn't need the Azure or a right arm at all for punks like this anyways with how dumb they were I mean they made the NOL look like they did well against me. As I was killing the bastards I noticed that small red orbs that seemed to float into the Azure I thought" _It's eating their souls huh...well no need to worry about that at the moment."_ after that I slaughtered anyone in my path with quick efficiency, you'd think they'd be accurate shooters but,nope I'm pretty sure a blind gunman could have hit me before finally getting to the security room I kicked the door open sliced the guy inside open like a gutted fish and pressed some buttons before finally finding the turn off switch.

"Hey you're all good to come in…." I went silent for a second after going out of the room, ooking at how I had quite literally killed all the men and sweat dropped while saying" And don't worry about back up.."

"Why's that?" Ryo asked with a tone of wonder before I coughed responding

"Just get a mop and a cleanup crew ready too I may have went a bit overboard."

(Admiral Pov)

I looked wide-eyed along with my Shipgirls the scene was almost like one from a movie. The one hundred men were all dead thrown on the ground, hacked and slashed some were riddled with bullet fire, probably from them missing Ragna and, hitting each other. Said coat wearing person came walking out his sword was red from the massacre for only a second with a quick flick of his blade the blood was cleared to the point you could see your reflection in the blade."Geez Ragna I said to take out who you needed to not the entire group." it was a half-hearted attempt at a joke he simply sheathed his blade before responding

"Tch yeah well sorry when you have people firing at you, ya tend to lose track of the body count." I offered a small smile he returned seems he still has a sense of humor after slaughtering people nice to know we have similar mind sets. He then rubbed the back of his head saying

"Sorry I forgot to leave survivors to interrogate not used to giving mercy to enemies I find it easier to kill em and get it over with." I nodded his methods were as I thought driven off his past experiences after what he told us about the murderer and his family I could see why he wasn't the sparing type.

"It's no trouble Ragna we can get enough info from the security system to make up for it I'm sure." he nodded before Shimakaze ran up to him undisturbed by the bodies surrounding him she said

"Thank goodness you're safe when the turret ignored me and shot at you I was really scared."Ragna gave her a smile petting her head I could tell he saw a little sister in her anyone who meets a Shimakaze does.

"Yeah like that thing would have killed me I would have deflected the shells off my sword." it was a scoff as the cleanup crew arrived and were as shocked as we that I went to the meeting room where more Admirals gathered as Ragna was tormented by the shipgirls who expressed their worry in their own ways.

"What is that man there is no human alive that can do that!" one yelled at me in rage I gave a slight sigh as another commented

"Then maybe he isn't one some type of experimental ship maybe?" this one was more urgent and annoying as a loud excited voice took the stage

"Well whatever he is I think we could use him splendidly." I pulled out a cigarette lit and smoked it before finally saying in a calm and collected tone

"Your all damn morons." then there was silence before anyone could say a word I told them"Ragna is a human one who has trained his body towards the goal of revenge." I sat my legs on the top of the table releasing another puff of smoke from my mouth before saying"To drag him into our war would be unfair unless he wants to be apart of it and, if he does none of you would get him anyway." protests and questions of why not came out one in particular snarled

"Why's that you high horsed bastard just because of your ti.."he shut up as I gave him a sharp glare and smirked with the cig hanging loosely from my mouth before removing it saying

"Because he is more accustomed to my way of going around things, He has spent enough time to have gained my crew's trust and made friends with them _though some of them don't show it."_ I thought the last bit as I went silent before staking my most important claim"and it's because I said so anyone wants to take a whack at me do it now." as I figured they were silent as I left the room with a friendly wave and a uplifting grin always good to put people in their places every once in awhile.

(Shimakaze Pov)

"Wasn't Ragna so cool Amatsukaze? C'mon with what he pulled you have to think so right right?!" I spoke to my dear sister quickly the others had long left Ragna alone after he demanded it to be so. It was interesting to watch seeing how I was in the back. Both Tenryuu and Murakumo was calling him a dumbass for trying to fight that many people alone,Akatsuki hung off his back smirking like the devil while asking him how the ride was while Hibiki silently scanned his body for visible injuries,Graf stared at him before remarking on his ability to kill so many so people so quickly,Kongou had asked for praise in her accuracy as she defended Ragna from the turret shots and,Inazuma and Ikazuchi promised to make him a good meal after such a successful first mission.

"To be honest Shimakaze I find his strength frightening I'm worried about you hanging out with him." that's when his voice out of nowhere called out.

"Won't be the first time I heard someone say that about me probably won't be the last either." we both jumped in surprise as he walked over I quickly defended him saying

"No way Ragna's a good person he wouldn't hurt someone that doesn't deserve it!" Amatsukaze responded lightly

"No no I didn't mean it like that I just meant be careful around him." Ragna went to say his own piece though.

I yelled"Screw you sis I know Ragna is a good person maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge!" before storming off I looked behind me to see Ragna running after me, leaving Amatsukaze stunned I smirked " _Just as planned."_ were my thoughts.

(Ragna Pov)

I ran after Shimakaze full speed she was of course still far off from me, running along the beach was tiring. I then saw how she ran into a cave I thought" _The hell is wrong with her who knows what shit is in there?"_ I followed after her not sure what to expect.

(Amatsukaze Pov)

I quickly ran back to the ship feeling horrible for making Shimakaze react like that I hoped that Ragna person could bring her back so I could explain. "What did I say wrong?" I muttered as I went into me and Shimakaze's room only for the door to open for me.

"Huh sis you're here? We made it to the port...hey did you meet Ragna if not we better get you to him as quick as we can!" it was Shimakaze she looked like she had gotten out of bed only moments ago.

"If..if you're here then that means that the….oh no!" I figured out pretty quickly what was up and ran to the Admiral with Shimakaze hot on my heels wanting to know what was up.

Chapter 3 end


	4. The Murakumo-like Shipgirl

Chapter 4

A Murakumo-like Shipgirl

(Admiral Pov)

"Are you serious Amatsukaze?!" I asked surprised this wasn't good at all. She nodded rapidly before Shimakaze demanded

"Urrr tell Shimakaze what is going on!? Where is Ragna at!?"I sighed before saying

"Shimakaze while you were sleeping it seems that a double of you snuck into our ranks and has successfully isolated Ragna from us." her face turned pale white for a second though she recovered quickly

"Fine then we're going to save him now!" she went to bolt and I sighed I had to agree with her better to get to him before whoever used that decoy does first.

(Ragna Pov)

I had followed Shimakaze to a dead end in the cave it was a large dome like room that in the eerie sense reminded me of the colosseum I fought that monster Azrael in. Sitting in the middle was the tearing up Shimakaze I coughed before speaking up trying to get her attention she cried out"Ragna my sister's being a bully to you why are you helping her side!" I knew what it was like to be the elder sibling so I did my best to respond

"Hey Shimakaze your sister didn't mean to offend you or me she just wanted to protect you believe me I know it all to well and,right now she's hurting because of what you said why not.." I was cut off as the water works stopped, I figured I'd gotten through to her before I saw a gleam. I dodged suddenly feeling a stinging pain in my side I looked at the wall behind me a thin sharp blade had pierced the rock blood running along the sharp edge.

"Heh heh that bitch can wallow in the pain then hahaha!" I looked at her glaring before saying

"Son of a bitch should have figured you weren't the real Shimakaze." she giggled before her eyes shifted red and she announced

"Time to show my real self to the Ad~mi~ral!" she laughed as her skin turned pale,her hair grew slightly longer shifting white while two blades similar to the one she had just fired extended from her wrists. I growled as she giggled and said

"Admiral~ c'mon you wanna play with Shimakaze don't you?!" I didn't even respond I just drew my sword and launched at her. As I went to slice her in the stomach she dodged it at last second I had to jump back suddenly as multiple cannon shots pounded into the ground.

"The hell?" I looked up to see the little cannon creatures that shimakaze had named Rensouhou-chan except warped. Instead of small little hands they had wicked claws, they're mouths were maws of sharp teeth, the eyes glew a similar crimson as her own and their cannons were strewn with barbed wire.

"Do you like my Rendsouhou-chans eh he they love killing just like we both do!" I only sighed it seemed even like this a Shimakaze was a Shimakaze.

"What the hell are you!?" I growled angrily I didn't like this for a second and I thought" _This bitch is definitely a Nu in personality."_ she giggled before saying

"Experimental ship Shimakaze of cour.." I hissed in annoyance before saying

"Quit messing around you annoying bitch,your not Shimakaze." she smirked before saying

"Okay Admiral~ hehe I'm Abyssal prototype No.1 The Sea Ripper though Admiral I'd prefer you call me Shirakaze hehe~" I aimed my sword at her face before announcing out

"How about I call you this week's garbage you bitch cause I'm trashing you here and now." she laughed again before saying

"Can you really kill me~ can you Admiral~?" she opened her arms wide before continuing her taunt"If you want to hurt Shirakaze then you only have to ask he haha let's beat each other up Admiral~" this was pissing me off so much I roared

"Shut your damn mouth using her voice to say shit like that!" she smiled at me with a grin one similar to what Shimakaze would when she was happy.

"Hehehe~ hahahahahaha c'mon Admiral~ let's kill one another!" I snickered before repeating the thing I said to Nu-13

"Tch machines like you they don't die….they break." after that I lunged sword first at her.

(Admiral Pov)

We were moving as fast as we could which left me in the back with Inazuma and Ikazuchi. I pushed myself to run faster we needed to get there before it was too late I pulled up the comms Amatsukaze & Shimakaze were way ahead."Amatsukaze your sure there this way right?!" she responded with

"Yes him and, the fake went this way me and Shimakaze will stay put at the cave's entrance to guard it while, waiting for you all to catch up." I gave her an okay switching to Kongou who had put the petal to the metal the moment she was informed of what was up.

"How are you Kongou?" I asked she gave me an apt response

"I'm pissed is how I'm doing how could he go and get tricked by that…" she went into a rant about how she was going to reprimand Ragna like a three-year old after this and I commented,

"You're sounding like Tenryuu that or a very possessive girlfriend you know that?" she then turned her rant to me before I continued"And when you go off on me it's almost like a offended mother."

"Do you want me to come back there and kick your ass Admiral?" I apologized and went back to running this was really tiring.

(Ragna Pov)

This fight wasn't going well I growled in anger as she dashed at me with high speeds I was barely able to guard I made a comment"Your slower than the real Shimakaze." putting all my strength into a swing I threw her back a good few feet she twitched giggling.

"Of course even though my creator eliminated multiple shimakaze's to create me, the upgrades weren't based on my movement speed it was even reduced to make more room for modifications." I smirked as she raised her blade planning to shoot it. I was planning to deflect it when she pointed it to one of the walls. "One modification was to replace the fact my Rendsouhou-chans can not attach to me." she fired the blade it had connected with the wall in mere seconds "by equipping me with what I call the ship wreckers. They are uniquely made blades strong enough to easily slice through man and ship alike. Of course there is one other part the firing mechanism uses parts that allowed the origin Shimakaze unit to move quickly so the piercing power is increased heavily hehe." her grin was mad I smirked though there was a weakness I thought

" _Pretty intimidating if it wasn't for the fact she'll run out of blades eventually firing them like that."_ I then commented

"Really must be a bitch for you once you run out!" I lunged and swung at her which she jumped back. I was about to follow when I was forced into having to dodge multiple cannon shots from the Rendsouhou-chans. She smiled at me as she landed saying

"Yes it would...if I could ever run out my blades are constantly replicated in my body through rapid fabrication process." I smirked there was no way that was true

"Yeah sure next your gonna tell me you can fly you tiny punk, the needed materials could never fit inside your body _and,as far as I know there isn't any dimensional manipulation bullshit going on here._ " she smirked before commenting

"True true but, you see that's where those other modifications come into play by reducing speed my maker gave me enough room to hold quite a bit of scrap internally." I then told her

"You do realize then that your supply isn't infinite right?" she continued ignoring me smirking before saying

"These blades are specially crafted you see taking a tiny piece of scrap through both digital fabrication and 3d printing then,using two shimakaze class processors with two bade grinders placed internally in my arms they are sharpened on the spot." I only clicked my tongue for that was a bit too complicated for the tech I'd seen around here.

"Whatever doesn't matter I'm still taking you down!" I growled rushing at her as she suddenly jumped just out of my range at last second before shooting a blade that's bottom ran against my shoulder. I ignored the pain aiming to slice her with a downwards strike she slipped out of the way.

"Hmhmhm~ give up Admiral you know you can't bring yourself to hurt someone you've established a sisterly relationship with hehe." I didn't even wait to think I roared.

" **Inferno Divider!** " I went for the rising slash only to miss her and the Rendsouhou-chans to fire down at me smashing me to the ground as she did a single quick slice to my side. I looked back at her as she said

"Oh are sisters a sore topic Admiral how cute, what did one get murdered?" she licked the blood on the blade with an almost euphoric smile as I growled

"I'm going to make you wish you were never made!" I went in for another slash

(Shimakaze pov)

Admiral and the others had just made caught up with us so we began to head in. As we kept going downwards as a group I tapped my foot I wanted to find Ragna fast. "We need to speed up he could be in danger!" I yelled as I went to bolt off though Amatsukaze grabbed my arm and looked at the Admiral he said.

"She's right we don't know what we're up against Amatsukaze,Shimakaze and any of you who think they can keep up go now we'll be right behind you so report if there's enemy activity as you go deeper?" we nodded and I felt Amatsukaze's hand release me I was sure there was just an after image.

"Geeze are you trying to make me worried." I blinked Amatsukaze caught up instantly I turned to see Kongou struggling to keep pace but, she was Akatsuki and Hibiki also right on her tail.

"Err well no but,I have to make sure Ragna's alright he's like a big brother to me." Amatsukaze nodded before saying

"I figured that much with how quickly he was to chase after the fake that pretended to be hurt by my words." I smiled before turning a little sour at the fact he couldn't tell the difference between me and a a few more winding tunnels and a few complaints we made it to where a clashing of metal was heard. We ran into the room in time to see something awful

(Ragna Pov)

"D..damnit." I coughed my hand was shaky on bloodscythe as the mad girl giggled this was just like when I fought Nu though there was a difference" _Can't use the Azure and my already impaired visions getting worse shit,"_ I spat out a bit of blood before saying "don't think I'm done yet bitch." I went for a gauntlet hades which was avoided and then she said

"My turn take this!" her Rendsouhou-chans fired into me but, before I hit the ground she laughed out"Here's my special Admiral~ **Abyssal Blade Storm!** " her wrists suddenly opened up 10 blades coming out of both arms. I tried to raise bloodscythe in time but, in my condition it wasn't possible.

"Son of Bitch!" I roared in absolute pain as the blades rocketed from her wrists rapidly firing before shutting off I was against the back wall my body was bleeding horribly.

"Ragna!" I turned my head to the side my vision was hazy and weak I could make it out though Shimakaze's face.

"Shimakaze ge..get outta here that thing it's too strong for you." I warned her this was pathetic I felt my entire being filling with rage.

"I don't care rest for now we'll beat her up nice and quick." she told me I felt my vision get fainter I can't let them do this. Even in this state I could hear the fighting and the one sided battle their pain,

" _Their feeling it because I was too weak again dammit!..no I will stand up!"_ I growled pain wracked my body as the rendsouhou's noticed me they fired at me before anyone could notice. The explosions hit and felt like falling down but, I kept standing I felt pain explode out of my right arm as I tried to move it I hissed

"Work dammit I don't even care if it's for a will work with me for once dammit!" I roared in pain as I felt sparks of power come from the Azure.

(Kokonoe's Lab Kokonoe Pov)

"Kokonoe I've got it's faint but, it's there Ragna's signal." I looked over to him before moving to my computer quickly typing.

"Good job the teleporter will take another month or two so how's he looking from the scanner?" I waited for a response and Tager said

"Near death he's trying to activate the Azure but where he is has a lack of seither and whatever souls he has isn't enough to keep it running." I sighed couldn't have him go dying on me guess it was time to test that. "Well see if you can even get a comm link established if not stand by Tager I'm about to throw the damn dog a bone whether he's ready or not." he asked

"And you mean by that Kokonoe?" I smirked he better be ready to pay me back for this one since it was supposed to be a secret.

"Simple I'm going to engage the noise canceler that I implanted into his right arm, it should let him go all out without needing to worry about lack of seither." Tager was silent for a second before saying

"I can't get a good enough fix Kokonoe." I nodded and then began typing before entering a code allowing the lock on the noise canceler to disengage. " _Better be thankful bastard."_ then Tager asked

"By the way Kokonoe when did you develop that kind of technology." I shut him down on that topic he doesn't need to know

(Ragna Pov)

I felt something click in my arm and the pain started to fade as power suddenly flowed through me. I growled and hissed as my injuries slowly mended I could feel the eyes on the smoke cloud and her voice say "once you're all dead I shall recover him." I roared suddenly

"In your dreams bitch!" the wave of energy that followed blew away the cloud of smoke I grabbed bloodscythe spinning it before making a fist a few times with my right arm and blinked with my right eye. I lugged the blade against my healed shoulder giving the monster Shirakaze a glare before saying "Your SOL now you bitch here comes round two!" and I leaped at her.

Chapter 4 end


	5. Murakumo-like Shipgirl vs Fate's Rebel

Chapter 5

The Rebel vs The Shipgirl

(Admiral Pov)

I ran into the room along with the others behind me we saw the girls pretty beaten up.I was about to run over when I heard "Your SOL now you bitch here comes round two!" I looked to see Ragna standing up except both eyes were open as he lunged his other eye was a deep crimson. As he lunged forward with his once limp right arm he roared

" **Hell's Fang!** " the shipgirl had barely been able to jump over him as his arm was covered in darkness before the weird monster versions of the Rendsouhou-chans took aim and fired at Ragna. He with a swing of his sword released a darkness wave that destroyed the shots the Abyssal version of Shimakaze seemed stunned before giggling madly.

"Oh Admiral~ my dear dear Admiral~ you're sooo impressive countering those shots come here I want to give you some physical praise hehe." I could almost feel Kongou's death glare shooting at the girl and I thought

" _Yep an obsessive girlfriend."_ before I noticed Shimakaze aiming at the girl. She fired off a nice shot that landed perfectly though it didn't do much in damage. The fake shimakaze glared at the real one venomously aiming her blade at her as five more locked in place firing. I was about to move when suddenly…

(Ragna Pov)

I watched as she flinched back and in seconds I was there with a single swing I destroyed the blades their pieces falling in front of me."Oi Shimakaze stay out of this one alright just sit back and watch me kick her ass for you." my voice was calm as I set my sword back in its sheathe I looked at Shirakaze with a was fuming for one reason or another

"Erraggh how dare you show that little whore more attention than me Admiral~ I'll kill her than the rest of these annoying ass pests." she hissed launching the blade in our direction I didn't even raise my sword I caught the blade with my right hand before saying

"Sorry but, you're more of a bother than Nu and that takes some real effort...bitch."I crushed the blade in my hand breaking it in two taking a few steps forward.

(Play Rebellion 1 or 2 whichever you prefer)

"Here I come you piece of shit **Hell's Fang!** " lunging with a darkness covered right arm she blocked the first strike but,followed up roaring out " **Your a Goner!** " doing the second strike it knocked her into the air as I jumped out of the way of more shots from the Rendsouhou-chans.

" **Blade Rain!** " she fired multiple blades from high up her head barely scraping the ceiling. I smirked and deflected the blades one of them landing into one of the landed rushing at me I stood there for a second before hitting the deck dodging her attack and kicking her feet out from under her picking her up I said

"Get up this ain't over!." after that I punched her hard in the face and went into a spin kick as she hissed out

"H..how are you..so sudden." she didn't get a chance to finish as my foot connected with the back of her head I roared

" **I'm scraping you!** " I then went to follow up as I got blasted off of her by one of the remaining two picked herself up laughing madly before saying

"I love this more let's hurt each other more Admiral~ let's rip our bodies apart he he haha!" I growled lowly before rushing at her the Rendsouhou-chans took aim and I roared

" **Inferno Divider!** " the lowriding slash let me avoid the shots and instead of hitting her I tore the Rendsouhou-chan to her left in half. I then looked at her with a glare as I ran and jumped towards her in an ark exclaiming" **Bloodscythe!** " I heard a few gasps of surprise as my weapon went into scythe mode it would have sliced the girl in half if she didn't use the last Rendsouhou-chan for a shield. I commented"Looks like your out of shields and luck you worthless heap of scrap." she giggled before hugging her body looking at me with very suggestive eyes

"Does that mean I get to experience Admiral's sword on my own now~" I could feel a large amount of hostile intent come from the direct left of me I decided not to mind it responding

"What your going to experience is your soul being reaped." I adjusted my collar before going at her again with a punch. She slipped past it only to go into stab me I dodged it bringing my sword down she barely got away before I growled" **Get lost Scrap heap!** " dragging her into the air with a darkness covered slash I did a heavy punch and, slash combination before saying " **Shatter!** "doing a darkness infused axe kick before doing a downwards dive roaring" **Belial's Edge** " she got out of the way of it though.

"He he being so close to death while playing with Admiral~ makes me fuzzy inside you like it to right Admiral? Being so close killing each other." I ignored her as she spoke while going for a stab I grabbed her neck holding her up I said

"This is gonna sting." Bloodscythe extended stabbing her as I let go sending her backwards I then did a lunging stab roaring out" **Carnage Scissors!"** I landed the strike and flipped the blade upwards creating an explosion of darkness that knocked her against the wall. She stood up with a growl her arms opened up revealing hundreds of blades.

"He he this time stay down Admiral~ **Stinging Hundred Blades From The Abyss**!" I stood my ground as the blades laid into me after a few minutes I stood motionless. I could hear Shimakaze yell no as Shirakaze came closer."That's a good Admiral stay still let me wrap you in a hug so you can sleep easy while finish off that whore and, her shitty bitches that she calls her friends." Right as she entered arm's length there was a pulse of power and I quickly moved bloodscythe into a reverse grip. She went to stab me as I roared my voice echoing darkly

" **It's time I show you…** " my blade went upward into a very powerful heavy slash that stunned her I continued as my blade shifted into Scythe mode" **The true power of the Azure!**."

(Switch music to the Blazblue Chronophantasma Extend Astral finish theme)

I began swinging into her as she yelled

"Admiral why?.." her voice was cut off as I said

" **There is no hell….!."** my scythe kept at it till I went for one final swing she screeched out

"Please Admiral..Admiral I..I love you don't kill me destroy her that...gak!" As I swung one last time I growled out

" **Just Darkness!** " she was then trapped in a vortex of pure darkness as shadows covered me making me assume a demonic form my bloodscythe a wing tearing her life from her. As I prepared for the final strike she begged one final time

"Please Admiral anything..anything, I'll do anything for you don't kill me." I swung hissing

" **This is the power of darkness!** " I swung and then the wall behind her exploded as the darkness collided with it.

(End Music)

She looked at my sword it was at the right side of her head before I pulled it back and she fainted on the spot. I rubbed my head with a sigh this would be a long talk I'm sure.

(At rachel's castle Rachel Pov)

"Madam Rachel what is it you've been a bit..how should I put this more rude?" I looked at Valkenhayn with a look that made him hesitant to continue trying when I felt a disturbance far off but, still reachable to me I sighed.

"Valkenhayn get me some tea ready it seems I will be going long distance to have a small chat with a certain dog." he bowed Ragna will be getting a bit more than a piece of my mind this time.

(Izanami Pov)

I sensed him far off on another world this would be advantageous to me. I looked over and summoned a certain troll. "Oh Izanami whatever could you need of me." Terumi asked I hated him to the core but, he was powerful once this was over though his service won't be needed.

"Simple I have found my brother he is in another world at the moment probably weaker than usual capture him and, bring him to me." he gave me a sour look before whining out

"Capture him why not kill the annoying prick I mean honestly he already said no to your offer." I rolled my eyes before snapping my finger Relius walked in accompanied by his faithful little doll Ignis.

"Relius you and Terumi will be going to capture my brother and, do not worry about him being uncooperative I shall convince him as a family member." he nodded before saying

"As you wish my dear.." there was silence and I said

"Yes you may take samples if you wish but, before you leave I shall make some "arrangements" for you to have assistance." they both nodded and walked off I may have drooled a bit while thinking of having brother all to myself again.

(Abyssal Base ? Pov)

"So he spared her how adorable guess he's not as hard-assed as I expected him to be no matter I've got more tests in the making." I looked at my pets they were all waiting patiently,hoping for their turn to play with the Admiral to be. "We will see how well he does won't we my puppet?" he nodded emotionlessly I thanked the gods for letting me to continue to exist here. "Oh Harbor Princess you want to know what happened? She failed to capture him yes it was expected but, he has taken her captive and I have data that makes up for her loss." I clicked off the communicator before giggling to myself.

(Ragna Pov)

We were sitting in the dining room and, all eyes were on me this wasn't going to be easy. "So guess your wondering about my arm and the powers I used?" they nodded expectantly when Shimakaze said

"It was awesome Ragna you beat up the meanie without a second to spare!" Akatsuki was about to agree when Kongou gave a low growl saying

"Ragna please start explaining and ignore the children alright?!" it was all through clenched teeth making more unnerving even for me.

"Tch yeah your right you already know about my meeting with the bastard who ruined my life to an end well here's the whole story." and so I told my story everything I knew of the black beast. At the end it was silent until I was tackled by 5 small bodies that were crying into me.

"Ragnaaaa!." Shimakaze cried into my chest as Hibiki rubbed her face into me saying

"You've been through so much...Ragna you should have said it sooner." Ikazuchi was hugging my left arm saying

"How'd ya face that much hate...I feel so bad for you." Inazuma had made her way to hugging my head saying

"Ragna's been hurt so much nanodesu! Inazuma will make up for it by hugging Ragna lots nanodesu!" Akatsuki had taken her place on the right of Shimakaze saying

"Ya dummy you don't have ta go and not tell us these things were friends right?" they sat there on me crying and hugging until Ryo coughed.

"Alright you lot give Ragna some breathing room I doubt talking about his past makes him more docile." they nodded backing off though this time Kongou pulled me into a very tight hug right as I stood up.

"Ragna! Why didn't you tell me I would have done everything I could to comfort you!"I was slowly getting tired of this farce when Graf said

"I won't get all sappy like some of the people here but, I will drill the point that if you have a problem were more than open to hearing it." I nodded before choking out

"Yeah was planning on telling you guys...but, Azure wasn't working so I doubted you would have believed me." I then addressed Kongou directly"Kongou...you're making it very hard to.. ." she let me go and I breathed in and out a few times to make sure I didn't die. Then Ryo walked over to me directly holding out a hand I shook it

"With all that's happened to you I feel a little selfish but, could you?" he didn't get to finish as I answered it for him

"Fight in your war against the Abyssal well, they already are after my ass and if that thing." I pointed at Shirakaze who was sitting in a chair arms and, legs bound with an emp bracer on her neck keeping her weapons in check as she continued glaring at everyone that isn't me"is the first of a few new tricks, I feel you'll need to get as much help as you can get besides, sure as hell means I get a better fight than the NOL goons." We parted way and I headed to my room to lay down and, rest I felt a cold shiver run down my back.I thought " _Why does it feel like tomorrow's going to be a bitch"_

Chapter 5 end

Author's note- sorry for shorter chapter and thank you for the support everyone!


	6. A Certain Rabbit's Appearance

A Rabbit's Appearance

Chapter 6

(Ragna Pov)

It had been another week after adding Shirakaze to the crew. At first she would only respond to me and just silently glare or curse at the other ships but, after being forced to spend time with Shimakaze she seemed to gain a much more innocent side to her. She and Shimakaze would play pranks on others or each other,argue about who's faster, throw insults at one another and occasionally fight"Those two are like me and Jin while we were younger before…" I gripped the metal rung tight while thinking"I won't let anything like that happen again...not to them." I turned to see Graf and Tenryuu behind me I looked to the Tenryuu saying

"If you're here to threaten me again then, get over with Tenryuu." she nodded no before saying

"Nah I'm here to apologize for being quick to judge, I should have been more cooperative." I rolled my eyes

"Your a dumbass no need to apologize I understand your reasons it's happened before." she then lashed out at me with

"I'm the dumbass, you asshat you held back some pretty important details dammit!" I shrugged furthering her enraged state before Graf looked at the metal railing noticing the small bend of metal. I sighed I could tell what she was going to ask me I leaned against the rail looking down at them before saying

"Their like me and my brother I just don't want them to end up like what we did.." I was cut off by the sound of crying I jumped the rail in seconds.I landed and was over to both the girls I was then tackled into by them.

"Admiral some mean bitch is insulting us!" Shirakaze cried out and Shimakaze then more innocently said

"She used big words to make fun of us waah!" I looked at the tear-filled shimmering eyes of the girls and they pointed in a direction I turned to see one person I was hoping not to. Crimson eyes looked down at me with a look of annoyance I saw her go through a hand movement I pushed both girls out of the way, before narrowly dodging the bolt myself. I growled

"Oh joy the bunny leech is here just what I need something to piss me off more than usual." It was dripping with sarcasm as Rachel narrowed her eyes saying

"Tch is that your way of saying hello you demonic brute?" I rolled my eyes before saying

"Whaddya want rabbit I'm busy with something that has nothing to do with you, so get the hell outta here!" she nodded no before one of her familiars a chubby bat named Gii said

"The Princess was really worried about you Ragn..cack!" Rachel slapped the red bat out of the sky making it bounce before Nago her cat familiar turned into a bat which she hit Gii with sending him flying at me. I caught him without trying and pitched him back at her feet.

"Look Rabbit any other time I'd be willing to deal with your shit so how about you run along before I make you cry. She scoffed before saying

"Make me cry I'd love to see you try Ragna." I waited a few seconds before multiple bolts of lightning about struck me as I rolled in her direction.

"Get lost Rabbit!" I roared doing a dashing punch that dragged her using darkness then, as my hand turned into a claw holding her in the air I said"Unless you want to die!" the claw exploded doing heavy damage to her before as she was mid-air I grabbed the neck of her shirt holding bloodscythe up I growled"Stay down." the blade extended giving her a good stab that made her fall to the ground. She stood up as if it was nothing before saying

"Your even more so of a brute than usual by the way those machines over there, I wonder how Vermillion or Celica would react to you hanging around such skimpily dressed young girls." a blade brushed passed Rachel's head I looked to see Shirakaze standing one of her eyes glowing red

"Neither me nor Shimakaze are wearing something inappropriate we work with water more often than any other beings normal clothes would be in the way." Rachel then said

"Well well the cornered beast bares its fangs." I could tell Shirakaze was about to go t her I stepped in front of her saying

"Shirakaze this one's too much for ya believe me this bunny leech is one hell of a pest." I looked her in the eye before saying "And Rachel I'm not here playing around with anyone shit's gone south here and, I'm going to help them that's that." I adjusted my collar before taking a battle stance. "Though if you think you can take me on right now, I'll send you crying to your old man of a butler."

"Let us see you try Ragna!"

(Play White Requirem)

"Here I come you dam.." I was about to lunge when..

(Cut music)

"Sto..stop don't fight on here you'll blow the damn ship up!" it was Ryo he ran over huffing out breath before saying "S..say miss Alucard can we not talk this out.

(Admiral Pov)

We had taken this too my office while Ragna did his best to keep Shirakaze from busting in and stabbing Rachel's eyes out. "Now I understand that you want to reclaim Ragna and take him to your world but, you see he is a part of my crew for the time being and I can't force him to leave." she then responded

"I shall then." I gave a smirk I figured she would make that a point I countered her with a simple deduction

"Do that every shipgirl here will consider you a direct threat to both their friend and saviour, hell you already pissed Shirakaze off which while it isn't hard you did it to the point she want's to scalp you." and then she impassively said

"Yes well Ragna must come back to my world now..if these shipgirls are a threat they will be removed as well." I sweatdropped he said the girl was a bit cruel at times but, this was ridiculous.

"Do you think Ragna would let that happen? You should know the answer better than anyone here and, if you don't here's a clue starts with n ends with o take a guess." she rolled her eyes before sighing

"I see well then I shall stay here as well and ensure the brute doesn't go do something he'll regret." I looked at her

"Like?" she seemed to think a second before saying

"Take advantage of one of the more openly dressed girls or go take down some governmental power he doesn't agree with the usual for his chaotic nature." I nodded it did seem like something he would do taking a governmental power that is.

"Alright we keep Ragna around while you keep him out of trouble a fair deal." she then took a sip of the tea in front of her.

"This is a good mix who made it?" I chuckled I know I shouldn't tell her but, it would be nice payback for him letting Shirakaze and Shimakaze run around causing so much mischief these last few days.

"Ragna he made it after a week of trying and being chaperoned by Shukaku." she nodded before saying

"I guess he has now gained another useful skill among the very few he has the bumbling brute." I sweat dropped Ragna was right she was a bitch to him for one reason or another. After she left I sighed before putting a cigarette in my and lighting after a quick blow of smoke I wondered

"Hopefully she didn't recognize me in anyway rather not need that...gotta worry about other things like repairs...and how the hell we're gonna pull off that ambush." I tipped my hat slightly before looking to the wall and mumbling "Looks like keeping that promise just got harder."

(Ragna Pov)

"Err Admiral c'mon give me just a few minutes it'll be just a few minutes of stabbing she's a damn vampire! The bloodsucking Bitch should be able to take a few." said bloodsucking bitch walked down the hall towards me as Shirakaze hissed out" You I dare you to talk down to my Admiral I'll slice you down nice and slow if you do." she responded with

"Oh I dare you to try your just a machine nowhere near a living machine so in that sense you can't beat me.' Shirakaze roared in anger before I said

"Enough!" it was stern and loud Shirakaze flinched back before retracting her weapons I sighed she only listened to me and it kinda pissed me off. I then told Rachel

"Look Rabbit you wanna damn fight pick it with me not the others, there's no goddamn reason to pull them into your bullshit high and mighty rants for fucks sake." that's when I heard Kongou come from the other side of the hall and say

"Quit bullying Ragna and the others you mean person!" she was pointing at Rachel with fiery eyes that made me want to take a step back. Rachel then scoffed at her asking a question in a mocking tone

"And you would be?" she looked at me then back at Rachel she took my arm pressing it against her bosom and quickly shouted

"I..I'm Kongou and I..I..I'm Ragna's girlfriend!" before I could negatively react she gave me a play along look as Shirakaze looked forward with a blank stare and Akatsuki who was walking by both gave their own respective reactions.

"Like hell you are you miko bitch I was made to serve admiral unlike you!" As Akatsuki suddenly said

"Uh no Kongou your completely wrong I doubt Ragna would want to kiss and do lovey-dovey stuff with an old model like you." she then looked at Akatsuki before saying

"And you believe your fit to do stuff with him?" it was a question that didn't need to be answered though she did.

"Nope but, I know he has been taking swimming lessons from I-19 and not you." she looked at me and I did a sheepish grin before saying

"H..hey now don't go getting all pissed at me Kongou..she offered to teach me so I accepted ya know hehe." I was rubbing the back of my head nervously before she sighed

"Alright I will let it slide since it's a way of keeping you alive but, next time we're at the port you're taking me out to dinner." I was about to deny but, kept quiet this was really going down hill.

"I see well then if you are lovers you can kiss right?" Rachel commented I expected her to be very shy about the whole aspect but, I guess getting caught up in things makes you act a bit hasty. Kongou kissed me on the lips no hesitation after pulling back she touched her lips cheeks turning a deep red. I swore I saw smoke rising from her ears after that then Shirakaze said

"Me next me next c'mon Admiral just a kiss anywhere you want pleaseee!" I rubbed her head before saying

"No" and turning to Rachel hiding my own embarrassment saying "Ya done Rabbit you got your proof now flap off...uhh Rabbit." she was shaking in absolute fury damn I hadn't seen her that pissed in a while.

"Ragna you will make me some tea immediately or else." it was her way of telling me to get out of her sight or die when Kongou went and made it worse.

"Hmp your aren't Ragna's boss he's going with me to show me how good he is at swimming right...Ragna?" her whispering that last part served well in making my brain overheat at the moment this was going way too fast for Rachel or I for that matter could make a comment on this whole thing a voice coughed out

"That's enough fighting anyways Ragna I heard Ikazuchi and Inazuma need assistance with some lifting." I nodded getting the hell out of there as I passed my savior Graf. As I bolted out of there leaving the glaring Kongou,Rachel and Shirakaze I sighed.

(Rachel Pov an hour after the incident)

"The nerve of that woman machine or not she will not be taking Ragna for herself...not that I care he needs to save the world not think of going to bed with a woman." I thought grumpily while sipping a small amount of tea. I commented

"This is a good brew miss. Shukaku was it?" the shipgirl as they were called nodded happily before I thought of something more pressing

"This Ryo why does his laid back demeanor ring warning bells in my head…..I think I'm need to get over what happened earlier today, I'll torture the dog later for enjoyment and answers."

(Terumi Pov)

"So you're the schmuck we gotta work with to capture Rags eh what a load of bullshit." I hissed annoyed at the group of girls and the man in front of them his cold eyes were like Kisaragi's cold as ice it pissed me the hell off.

"It doesn't matter what you think snake we're working together I'm getting paid well and I get a reason to kill that bastard." I didn't know what he meant but, who gave two shits about some personal grudge as Relius said

"I must thank you by the way to committing a few of your lower end ships to my experiments it was quite an experience." he nodded before turning saying

"Don't think anything of it I don't value weakness it only gets you killed or makes you lose something important...and that's what they were weak." I then made a little joke

"Yeah I guess when you're surrounded by a bunch of little bitches hearing whining gets a bit old hehe." I was surprised with the response

"Correct I'm glad to see were on the same page snake." he turned to one of the girls and she nodded bolting then said

"Well if we find anymore of the weak mind if I.." he was cut off with

"Yes that would be more than fine ." he had no remorse or pain just cold dead eyes

"Well then aren't you just an ice cold killer kid." he went for the sword at his side and said

"Of course Shipgirls are machines weapons made by humans to kill others that is their purpose and if they can't fulfill that purpose they are pathetic,foolish, a complete waste of time and space in it's entirety."I whistled at him before saying

"Damn did god piss in your cheerios right as you took a bite or have you always had this unentertaining personality?" it was a genuine question to be fair he simply turned and walked to the ship's boarding panel. Taking a better look the guy's eyes were icy blue and his uniform was green unusual for a naval unit.

"I got a bad vibe outta this one...I'll play along for Izanami course but, one wrong move buddy and it'll be you in the trash can kehehehe." As I walked up to the platform I felt a tug on my jacket I turned to see only the three ship girls behind me I gave a vicious glare before walking up not noticing the small figure in the darkness beside me.

Chapter 6 end


	7. Deal with a Serpent

Chapter 7

A Deal With a Snake

(Terumi Pov)

"Hey you worthless bastard say that again and I'll make your head into a damn doormat!" I growled at my new "teammate" " _Otherwise the piece of shit who makes that damn vampire look like the life of the party."_ He scoffed before returning with

"I'm calling it how I see it snake your attitude and methods are unorthodox, a complete waste of time and or a compromisation to the entire security of this mission." I didn't have his name but, I just went with the nickname I elected for him.

"Yeah yeah snowflake keep whining about my plan only thing you're fighting for is your payroll anyway so why does it matter if we compromise our security a bit, sides we do this and Rags'll come running." Relius was watching from the sidelines one of the shipgirls at his side. The girl was sticking to him like my foot to Rags face. "Hey Reliy I get you're the observing type but, can you explain to this moron how my plan will work before I shove my foot so far up snowflake's ass he could be mistaken for being gay." Relius sighed putting a hand to his face before saying

"What my violent ally is proposing is that we should give Ragna a reason to come to us however brutish it may be." That's when snowflake said

"I know that but, why would he come to us it's obvious, it would be a trap." I laughed lightly before saying

"Oh believe me snowflake Rags would kill the entire governmental power in this world to get to me." He looked skeptical but, I knew it was truthful because I was speaking from experience. He sighed before replying

"Fine your plan snake will be a last resort at best for now we will wait for my scout's reports then, we'll make a final decision." I growled annoyed at his aggravatingly boring strategy I commented

"Whatever you sack of annoying shit I could catch him quick and easy if you let me but, no you're going to be a bitchy coward." he gave me a cold glare before replying

"You're lowly to call me a coward when you're willing to throw innocent lives into the fire for your own gain." I returned his earlier scoff before saying

"Really now snowflake I think you forgetting one thing about me." he gave me a curious look before asking me through clenched teeth

"And that would be you snake?" I gave him a sly grin before starting to walk off glancing over my shoulder I said

"I'm not here to take orders from some mercenary stiff, I'm here to beat Rags ass drag him to the imperator and kick every ass I can while doing it." I then walked out of the office kicking the door closed behind me while thinking " _What a bastard I guess I'll let this play out for now._ " as I headed for the top of the ship a voice called out to me

"Heyyyy wait up !" I looked behind me she was up to my chin in height, she had green hair that went down to her stomach in a long single twisted braid,blue eyes that shone with exaggerated innocence, her dress was red with a white undershirt and a blue neck ribbon.

"What do you want if you're here to tell me off about telling your bastard boss that I'm right then you can go fuck off." she nodded no before giving me a friendly smile stating

"Oh no worries I hate him too I find your personality so much more attractive." I raised an eyebrow to her statement. I picked at my ear as if I was taunting little raggy or one of his pesky brat-like ally's commenting

"Oh did I hear you right I think you just said you find my personality attractive you must be one fucked up bitch eh?" she giggled putting a hand to her mouth before the innocent glow in her eyes changed to a sadistic gleam.

"Hehe really Terumi-chan you think I'm fucked up you're the one who keeps such a feral look in your eye, I wonder what you might do to such an innocent girl like me given the chance?" I rolled my eyes before growling out

"I'm a murderer,sadist, manipulative asshole and 7 different types of devilish bastard but, I'm not a rapist there are lines even I won't dare to cross." She then gave me a smirk the innocence returning to her eyes while saying.

"Of course but, you see what I mean is I think you'd lead us a lot better than Kirago-tan can." I gave her a confused look before chuckling out

"Really nice to know but, you see I've got enough on my plate as is I don't need to drag a bunch of whiny bitches around with me." she nodded before switching back to the more cruel looking personality laying her back against the safety rung.

"Oh we can just kill off those that are against your coup d'etat and those that approve of you live hehe." she slipped a knife from her shirt I was about to ask where she kept it when she said"I have a pocket secretly sewn into my undershirt's inside because I have such a moderate bust..if you were interested in knowing." she had a seductive look in her eye as she spoke of her chest.

"Why would ya think I give a rat's ass about your breast size?" I questioned as she giggled going back to her innocent persona saying

"Oh I never said you were Admiral Terumi so are you in on the coup or not?" I thought it over for a few more minutes before complying with.

"Fine if it shuts you up for the moment." I had to wonder however why haven't I just killed this little flirty bitch yet?

(Yuugumo Pov)

I smiled at the admiral to be my plan was going to be perfect. "My name is Yuugumo for reference Admiral Terumi….and about my chest." I smirked as he gripped his head in annoyance before saying

"You may be too much like me for either of our goods Yuu-chan. " I giggled at him he had already awarded me with a pet name I honestly think he's my perfect match he he. He then walked off again probably to go lie down I doubt coming from another world is easy on the body. As I walked away I noticed a shadow scurrying off in the same direction as Admiral so I quickly followed behind it. After a few minutes I jumped on the shadow it seems though my Admiral to be had a similar plan as he had gripped the girl by the neck of her shirt before I could land on her.

"So start talkin you little twerp who are you." my eyes widened it was an abyssal ship at that a Rei class though it was obvious there were modifications to her. Terumi's eyes then turned to me as I was laying on the ground I had a sheepish grin saying

"Hey Terumi I saw this little punk following you so I was gonna stab her in the back." he nodded with a suspicious look before turning his glare back to the abyssal in his hands. She answered without him asking a second time.

"My name is Prototype Abyssal class no.06 Ren my job currently is to hunt and secure the new abyssal admiral through scanning for the unique energy signature released by his right arm." I was surprised before Terumi growled out

"You're shitting me there's another group out for Rags ass joy looks like my job got harder.." I then commented

" or easier Terumi think about it she's programmed to hunt him down right she's the perfect tool for the job no?" he gave me a smirk before saying

"Guess your right so twerp you wanna catch Rags eh fine you help us track his ass and, he's all yours...after I give a good few "words" to him deal?" she nodded before saying

"Deal has been accepted….I shall put my trust in you.. Do not cross me." I mentally whistled she had some bolts loose to say that to both of us. I then thought

" _I'll pay her back for such things later after the coup and betrayal...I'll deliver her head straight to Terumi-sama hehe."_ I may have been blowing my crush out of the proportions but, I have the "all is for my lord" mentality hehe.

"Riiight short stuff just don't go mouthing off to me unless you wanna be scrap metal." she nodded with a smile and I sighed why did he have to accept her so easily isn't he a bastard?

(Terumi pov)

" _First this Yuugumo bitch now Ren this just keeps getting better at this point I need 3 more and I can pull a second 6 hero hat trick haha they'll be begging for me to make it quick when I kill em all."_ ran through my head dryly as I was followed by both an idiot who made a deal with me and a girl who obviously makes a certain vessel of mine look like a nice guy.

(Relius Pov)

I looked at the girl who had persistently followed me silently with a nervous look finally I gave her the attention she either feared deeply or hoped to gain. "Hmm Miss I noticed you've been following me about who might you be?" she blinked before gulping slightly at me. She twirled some of her black hair with her finger before stuttering out

"I'm Shigure Kai a Shiratsuyu destroyer class sir Clover I..I've been trying to talk to you but, I'm a lowly shipgirl ." I looked at her before saying

"Well you're speaking with me now so say what you wish and do let your boss know I apologize for my coworkers approach on telling him his ideals." she nodded before saying

"Y..you you're a scientist right?" I nodded I wondered where she was going with this"Th..then could you m..modify me and make me better?" This was interesting she did seem like a proper subject her lean design and light weaponry could be improved drastically.

"Hmmm I could but, give me a good reason as to why I should?" she blinked before blushing and saying

"Y..you c..can use me as you please afterwards I'll be your pet,slave whatever you may consider me it's better than serving my current admiral." I looked at her before smiling replying with

"Fine that is enough come with me so the experiment may begin." she nodded following close behind me with a shy look.

(Ryo Pov)

I slightly coughed as Ragna gave me a skeptical look this was going to be tough to lie out of this one. "So Ryo why the hell are we back in port already?!" he asked through a growl and I replied with

"Oh you know I thought Shimakaze would like seeing her sister for a bit longer...I also forgot some stuff I ordered right Kongou?" I asked the shipgirl who was forcing me to do this I may be an Admiral but, I'm not suicidal in my judgement after all.

"Yes Admiral forgot some ammunition for me and some others Ragna." he nodded and I mentally sighed and Ragna then commented

"Guess your right and it'll be good for Shirakaze to meet Amatsukaze properly." I nodded before saying

"Hmp your right on that then the three girls can bond and be a very tight sibling group." Ragna nodded I could tell he really cared for the shipgirls it was admirable.

" _He sees a chance most people wouldn't with those three becoming a family it's probably because he lost his."_ I reasoned in my head before telling him "Yeah and since we're here you should go out with Kongou like you said you would." he gave me a wide-eyed look and Kongou gave an approving smile I did my best to mentally apologize.

"W..Well I would but, Shirakaze would go ballistic and let's not forget about the damn bunny leech." I figured he would bring those points up and countered with

"Oh don't worry you forget I'm more than your average Admiral I set up a complete competitive gaming setup and introduced it to them even the pompous vampire princess is under the power of otaku fighting games haha!" I pumped my fist into the air and then he sighed

"Tch fine if that's the case I'll go but, don't expect me to dress up." Kongou then smiled saying

"No need Ragna I don't plan to wear anything fancy in fact we could get going right now!" she hopped up and dragged the white haired rebel out of my office with a smile I just hoped this wouldn't come back to bite me.

" _She really is obsessive about the guy for one reason or another to threaten my manga collection yeesh."_

(20 minutes later Ragna Pov)

I walked with Kongou around the town for awhile until she finally stopped at a small restaurant it looked pretty fancy for it's size. "Uhh Kongou I don't have any money so?" she giggled before saying

"Admiral got us reservations for the free meal vip so it's fine." I felt like we were being followed as we entered the restaurant. Walking in I could tell we stuck out like sore thumbs between all the rich men and women. Feeling their stares on me I shot cold glares at them to make'em back off as I heard one such giggle from I'm guessing a daughter of one of the pompous bastards

"Wooow that guy's gotta be one of those bad boy type's I mean check out that jacket?" I then heard her friend's response

"Definitely that or he's the bruiser type who acts angry all the time while caring for other people." I heard more of those comments and some piss poor excuses for insults as we went to our table annoying enough in the middle of the room. After ordering I thought

" _Great I'm in a restaurant without the ability to jump out of a window with hundreds of rich snobs around me great juuust great."_ Me and Kongou chatted which helped alleviate the gnawing feeling of throwing a rich ass hat through a wall. A woman had come by with our drinks.

"Ragna are you sure about not trying to champaigne here it's supposed to be legendary?"I nodded before saying

"Yeah me and alcohol don't mix just don't drink too much alright?" she then told me

"I know how to stop drinking!" a few drinks later she had passed out while I thought

" _Damn and I thought Noel couldn't hold her drinks."_ I myself had laid down drinking after Kagura used a personal brew to make me pass out and drag me to where a certain group of fans were." _I'll need to pay that bastard back after I kick Jin's ass for making that situation a possibility."_ I shook in light fear before hearing a voice to my left say

"Your order ." I turned my head to see not a waitress with a tray of food instead it was a girl about half my height with a gun pointed at my head. "You're coming with me my bos has been ordered to capture you." the gun barrel covered her entire arm was it wrong for me to think this was more cute than menacing.

"Can I eat before we go and tear this place apart?" it was a simple question one that made her hesitate for a second before glaring at me.

"Are you stupid you and your ally right there are drunk,disarmed and at the moment being held at gunpoint you've lost." I rolled my eyes Tsubaki was more threatening than this and I half-considered her threats as more of a joke.

"And do you know who you're dealing with?" I asked her she then said

"Doesn't matter you're just one human I could take you down in my augh!' as she went to insult me again I had raised my fist and slammed it into her stomach before doing a heavy kick.

"And your scrap metal." she slammed through two tables and, crashed into the wall making the room go silent. Kongou shot up at the noise while the girl stood up. She pulled a phone out saying.

"Sir I have the target he's at the northern edge of the town at the Emerald Lion." She then dusted herself off as people ran from the building.

"So just who are you?" I asked while adjusting my collar she then corrected her headband before saying.

"I am Natori Kai you're going down Ragna!" I sighed not like I hadn't heard someone tell me that before.

Chapter 7 end

Author's note- sorry for long wait for chapter writer's block and family related things came up I sincerely apologize


	8. The Hateful Admiral

(Ragna Pov)

There was a heavy crash as I slammed her through a wall sending her into a car door. "For something supposedly made of metal you fly pretty good." she just coughed before standing up aiming her weapon at me once again.

"I won't stand down to you!" she fired at me multiple times I dodged the shots one grazing my side. I grabbed her by the neck when she was close I slammed her back into the ground before dragging her against the ground then, I threw her into the air. As she went to faceplant into the ground I delivered a to her back making her skid against the ground. She pushed herself up I just gave her a bored look.

"Is this really necessary we already wrecked the pompous bastard's in there's evening so I'm more than satisfied today." I rubbed my neck as she kept up her glare picking herself up she aimed her weapon at me. When she fired I didn't dodge I covered my arm in the Azure's flames and stopped the hail of bullets entirely. "Look I'm not in the mood to kick your ass so run along back to your boss and tell him to get off my case." She looked apprehensive like she was considering it, I did just stop a good twenty bullets.

"That won't be a necessity her boss is already present Ragna the Bloodedge." the man that walked forward had a sword at his side and cold blue eyes. He kept a steady glare before coming to the girl's side. "You haven't won yet? What is the synopsis on his abilities?" she sat there whispering into his ear before telling him.

"S..sir I would recommend we wait for bac.." it was sudden the click of the man's blade being sheathed filled the air. The girl was silent before her head slid off her body she fell unto the ground. The man then said "Like all weak trash your recommendations are cowardly now your services aren't required anymore." he looked at me he was fast he dashed forward going for a slash as I caught his sword with the Azure.

"You bastard didn't she work for you?" he just killed her outright and he jumped back before saying.

"I don't care for the weak and it isn't a she it is a disgraceful weapon." I glared at the bastard before commenting.

"Really well that it has feelings you prick and she is considered a girl asshole." he nodded his head no before telling me

"How naive just like those pathetic navy hounds these machines are for war, for killing and they weren't built to be friends." he then looked over at the shipgirl's severed head walking over to it"They have only the purpose to destroy, to murder whatever their admiral points at if they cannot even fulfill the smallest condition of their purpose.' he pressed his foot against the top of her head crushing it as he looked me in the eyes with a scowl before finishing his rant with" Then they're worthless to me a complete waste of space." I growled while thinking of how Terumi treated Noel like a doll and how he played the Yayoi chick for so long like a fiddle.

"I'm gonna kick your ass you piece of shit." he then scoffed before saying

"Your wasting breath I won't lose to an unarmed fool supernatural powers or not." I cracked my neck we'll see about that one...

(Terumi Pov)

"You're fucking kidding me!" I roared grabbing one of the midget sized ships by the collar of her shirt. "When did that bastard run off!" she shook as she answered

"T..twenty minutes ago." I threw her to the ground and began walking towards the docking board to leave I've got two asses to beat.

"Mr. Terumi going out somewhere without me how ungentlemanly." I was already in a bad mood she'll make it worse.

"Go fuck yourself Yuu-chan I got better shit to do than play with your ass I've got an admiral to kill and a dog to beat into submission." she nodded with a smile before saying

"Okay I'll come with you and to be fair I already did that first part while thinking of you hehe." that wrecked my train of thought quicker than I can cut Rags with a knife.

"You know what I believe you would, you perverted freak of a bitch." she was at my side when I felt a tug at my cape. It was the other little bitch she had been hiding in my room so her whining was what I heard for the last twenty minutes.

"I'll come as well...Ragna is the Abyssal's property." I sighed before thinking" _This'll be one hell of a party Rag's better be there when I get there."_ we marched off while I had to wonder what Reily was up to.

(Relius Pov)

"How do you feel my dear?" I had used my magic to teleport us to my lab so I could modify my newest subject. She gave me a smile her now amethyst eyes complimented her taller more defining frame. Her voice came out it was sharp and cold

"I find it very comfortable master...shall I go show my new self to our target?" I nodded no there were too many pieces out at once.

"For now you'll stay on the down low my dear little weapon." she bowed and I went to leave for now.

(Ragna Pov)

" **Hell's Fang!** " my fist covered in darkness collided with the man's blade and surprisingly it didn't break off the bat. I went to follow up with a second punch yelling" **Get Lost!** " he did a jump backwards while doing a quick swipe with his blade once again colliding with the darkness before sheathing his blade.

"This power if I wasn't getting paid to take you in, I would take you down and train you into being my weapon." I then thought

" _Is this whole power obsession thing all he thinks about?"_ I grunted as he suddenly did a combo of three slashes which I guarded. He managed to slightly push me back as he kicked off my blade.

"Am I too fast for you!" he called out as I dodged out of the way of his quick downwards slice which I stepped out of the way of delivering a straight punch to his face.

"I'm not done with you!" as his head collided with the ground I picked him back up by his collar. Punching him in the stomach he coughed before I delivered an uppercut to his chin. As he flew back another shipgirl popped up catching him.

"Sir what is the plan?!" She asked him he coughed out

"We shall pull back for now!" he called out making me snicker at the fact he was willing to kill his own for being weak when, he's running at the first sign of trouble. I yelled

"Kongou help me stop him!" and the response I got was

"Ehh Ragna I feel very dizzy hehe." I deadpanned at the shipgirl and thought

" _How can she even get drunk?!_ I sighed grabbing her by the hand to drag her back to the ship. She leaned into me and I began wondering what was worse a drunk Kongou or a drunk Noel. I looked at her chest and blushed lightly while muttering "Definitely Kongou." .

(Terumi Pov)

We had dragged our asses nearly half-way across the town to see what one beaten snowflake. "And what happened to you have a bad run in with a white haired puppy?" I asked with a smirk he growled.

"I underestimated my target for now we pull back." I nodded no before giving me him a good piece of my mind.

"How about no you worthless snowflake I'm kicking Rags ass for not killing you!" I was about to walk off when Yu-chan whispered in my ear.

"Hold it Admiral~ we could use this loss to our advantage Ragna won't expect you when we go after him again since this chump lost." I gave her a glare before commenting

"The thing is Rags is always expecting me, makes me pissed as hell never can I make a good entrance." I looked at the odds and how pissed Izanami would be at me sighed resigning myself to boredom."Fine we'll play your game bastard snowflake." So we walked back with me mentally cursing everyone. Once we got back I met with Relius and noticed the little shrimp that was crowding him disappeared.

"Something wrong Terumi?" he asked the tone of his voice had some merry to it whatever happened to the shrimpy ship is biting me in the ass later on.

"Nothing dumbass outta the way." I was not in a good mood he could tell though I had to wonder if Yu-chan knew or not with how she was tailing me. "Is there something you need Yu-chan or are you waiting for me to kick your ass?" she seemed to legitimately consider her answer before telling me.

"No not at the moment just wanted to let you know that the abyssal disappeared…." I gave a brief moment of silence before hissing in irritation.

(? Pov)

"Well well aren't you a bit young to be wandering around?" I asked the young looking girl I noticed she was an abyssal class. She turned to look at me saying.

"I am Ren abyssal proto…!" I didn't let her finish as I dashed passed her tipping my hat letting one of my eyes gleam.

"That so well lay down for me, don't need anyone causing too much trouble." I flicked my knife back into my white sleeve as she dropped to the ground before heading back. I told myself "I still got it."

Chapter 8 end

Author's note- I apologize for late update and very short chapter also thanks for the positive support.


	9. A Pursuer's Origin

(Ragna Pov)

We bolted from the destroyed restaurant and, well it was more like me dragging the drunk shipgirl around as she left herself in a fit of giggles. I put my hand to my ear to begin communicating with Ryo when I heard. "Christ almighty and I thought the admirals I work with was a tough….oh heeeey Ragna how is your date with Kongou going?"

"It ain't a date it's just me and her hanging out, wait why the hell are you all the way out here?" Ryo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before putting on a casual grin.

"Oh you know just strollin the town totally not looking for ya because the ship is under attack ha ha." I blinked as a moment of silence rolled over us, not counting the drunken giggles from Kongou. I got the message from Ryo's sweatdrop that we needed to hightail it out of here as quick as possible. As we ran I felt something while standing next to Ryo something that told me to kick his ass as hard as I could but, I ignored it while thinking.

" _Right I gotta pay the bastard back for throwing me into this situation with Kongou."_ when we got to the dock I looked at how a second ship was shooting at ours. I thought" _Damn and I thought the NOL had shitty aim."_ That's when a crowd of shipgirls jumped from the water onto the docks getting in our way.

"You're not going anywhere!" the girl at the front yelled aiming her arm cannon at me . I pushed Kongou over to Ryo before giving a stern glare at the girl.

"You're better off getting out of our way, if you don't you're getting scrapped." they seemed to shy back before shaking their heads and, focusing their guns on me. Right as she went to say fire I grabbed kongou's arm motioning for Ryo to follow behind me.

" **Hell's Fang!"** my darkness covered fist landed into the girl's stomach the azure's power slamming into the girls around her. My follow up punch was curved sending a good portion of the shipgirls back first into the water. I dragged Kongou up the docking ramp as I turned to see Ryo about to be grabbed. "Shit Ryo!" I called out I was going to lunge out to attack the girl behind him.

"Woah!" I heard him yell as he jumped doing a flip that had his jacket wack the girl in the face while she missed her grab. I then noticed how a knife flew from out of nowhere pinning the shipgirl to the dock by her hand. "That was a close one." he huffed out as he got on the boat. He then put his hand on his ear yelling. "Graf get the engines moving, everyone else do some covering fire." I felt like the evasive move he used to pin the shipgirl was familiar but, ignored it since we we're in a pressing situation.

(Ryo Pov)

"Whew that was one hell of a ambush." I sighed while pouting slightly at the loss of one of my knives. " _Ah whatever I've got more of them."_ I then looked at the wall with a small scowl however while my thoughts we're brought to the one who had actually caused the attack. " _Ta think you of all people would be still hunting me….whatever I'll burn the bridge when I cross it and, this time there won't be strands left."_ I was shaking my head no the entire time I was talking, I truly doubted I could ever really kill the kid...let alone burn this weird connection I had with him. "Tch this whole changing myself for the better is a real pain in the ass." I mumbled while giving off a loud audible sigh. As I closed my eyes I remembered some very annoying memories.

"Only one of us can leave…." An older enemy but, he was somewhat of an ally, we stared at one another as he said that. Before I could respond the door opened to the room as I opened my eyes.

"Ah Graf is there something you need to talk with me about?" she nodded no before sitting on my desk and, saying.

"Just that we got away from those attackers seems like they we're not up for anything longer than a two-to- three chase." she wasn't usually like this unless she wanted actual praise for a job well done.

"Well with your expert piloting I expected no less than to get away." she smiled as I told her this then, I rubbed her head as followed up with" though next time try to keep from rocking the boat a bit, I was polishing a kni...ouch what was that for!" she had hit me hard in the head and, she sighed telling me.

"Your completely hopeless." I shrugged before smiling kicking back in my chair lighting a cigarette and, telling her.

"That's why gotta a reliable secretary like you to make sure I don't make too many mistakes." I blew a puff of smoke before taking the cig from my mouth and, telling Graf.

"Mind going and, getting everyone gathered up better for them to know who we're dealing with...I've got some planning to do in the meantime." she nodded and, left as I closed my eyes once more thinking." _Yeah planning...just like old times."_ I looked at the sea chart on my wall wondering what would be the best way to make a good time out of a bad situation.

(Ragna Pov)

I growled in annoyance at the fact I had two girl's chewing me out better said tweens one a pint sized vampire and the other, A yandere ship girl from hell as Ryo put it. "Ragna this is quite concerning, sneaking out at night to go eat fancily with a woman that you met only a few weeks ago." Rachel sounded like my damn mother and I honestly only need Celica pulling that card on me.

"Admiral~ you shouldn't just go on a date with some big breasted bimbo like Kongou, she may use her body as a weapon to swoon you from me." I rubbed my forehead I had explained that it wasn't a date as many times as I had punched Kagura in his face so you can only guess how long I've been at this.

"It wasn't a date,Ryo wanted us to go have a good time, while you were playing games besides you're both a little young to drink." Their reactions were ones that said they were insulted.

"How dare you say such a thing I can hold my alcohol better than you for sure brute." was the rabbit's response while Shirakaze pressed her face into my rib saying.

"I was built to be a perfect match for you, I can drink as much as you want me to." I really felt like I wouldn't like her being drunk with how she is normally. Before we could continue with the banter Graf came up to us and said.

"The Admiral has some information on the enemy we were ambushed by." I looked at the woman with a thankful smile.

"Thank christ let's go hear what he has to say." I jumped up as Rachel told me with a small glare.

"I will continue this afterwards, so do not believe you are off the hook." Part of me really felt the need to punch the rabbit we walked to Ryo's office we came into the room with him sitting there kicked back relaxed the cigarette loosely hanging in his mouth.

"Right since you're all here let's begin this debrief with a little history lesson one which..Kongou already knows." he said his eyes seemed to gleam even under the shade of his hat the dark shade of green reminding me of the chains used by a certain snake. "14 years ago and, 10 years ago two very unique incidents came up there were three constants in these events"

"We we're a part of both of them right admiral?" Kongou spoke up before he could say anything, he responded with a nod before saying.

"The first incident was...terrible in a way that I can't forget, we had intel of a Abyssal base of some unknown origin along with new experimental tech within it." he seemed to clench his teeth lightly. "What we found was experimental alright a damn page straight out of frankenstein's monster." I had a feeling in my gut that told me this wasn't going to be a good thing. Kongou then said.

"Those things terrifying (gulp) their cries..begging death." everyone else was uneasy as Ryo said.

"We encountered human/abyssal hybrids...it seems they we're trying to figure out a way to overwhelm us by creating them from dead or injured people." While everyone shared their shocked expressions and, Kongou looked away I growled lowly.

"Sick bastards." Ryo nodded before continuing.

"Yes well.." he was interrupted by the pipsqueak aka Murakumo who said.

"Hold it how could they have done that!" she was followed up by Graf who held a look of concern and, wonder.

"I concur this seems ridiculous to do something like that would mean they would have access to extremely advanced technology." he nodded saying.

"Yes well after the raid on the base two things we're recovered." he pushed a button on his desk wheeling down a projector it turned to a picture a vial containing dark purple gas or was it liquid I couldn't properly tell from the picture. I thought as I looked at it

" _Reminds me of."_ before I could finish my thoughts rabbit got a closer look and, said what I was thinking.

"The substance within the glass vial is very similar to concentrated seither in look." Ryo then said.

"Seither? isn't it what usually powers Ragna's grimoire?" Rachel nodded before telling him.

"Quite right that and, it's highly toxic though I'm doubtful that it is the case. I'll have someone look into if the substance is seither if you'll allow me to take for we may have a more worrisome concern later on." he then commented.

"I see well Ragna did mention it was highly toxic I'll get in contact with the top brass to see about getting it to you...anyways back to the other object recovered." the reel clicked onto the picture of a young kid I went wide eyed. The kid looked like a young version of the asshole admiral that attacked me though something was up with his eye. "You may have noticed the strange color disfiguration in the eye along with the light scar near the end of his lower neck, that is because this child is the only survivor if you want to call him that of the experiment conducted at the site."

"What happened to that poor little guy after he was saved?" Ryo then said.

"We'll be going to that topic soon, first let me tell you what exactly they did to him." Ryo sighed before saying. "For one it seems that there are mutations in his muscles refining them to be stronger than normal I doubt even Ragna's sword could cut a limb off of the child, This refinement also increased his strength." I then thought

" _No wonder he was holding his own against me even if I did end up knocking his ass down."_ Ryo was then interrupted by Tenryu saying.

"So this kid was just lucky enough to survive?" Ryo nodded no before saying.

"The only luck he had was that we got there in time before the process was complete, he had something to him that let him live and, not turn into some metal sideshow freak from hell in some ways I think he was better off dying." That sounded harsh and, I could tell the smaller more innocent would you put it shipgirls were griping at it mentally.

" _In some ways that puts me the same as that kid...I'm pretty sure that somewhere down the line at least one of my err acquaintances felt like I was better off dying than living with the azure attached to me."_ Ryo then told us.

"After he was removed from the site he was held for questioning and, exams which lead to the most cruel of the add-ons we found, a chip designed with two purposes lodged in his brain. The first function is a mind control that will force him to take the orders of a harbor princess or lower command ship, the second is a kill code that makes it to where any ships abyssal or not that are equal or weaker to him will die." Shukaku had gasped while Akatsuki said.

"That's totally fucked up..ouch!" she got hit in the back of the head by Kongou who told her.

"Akatsuki that is language for when you are older."Akatsuki was going to complain when Shirakaze followed up with.

"Thats a pretty shit way of dealing with prisoners why not just murder them outright I mean seriously whatever stupid bitch, makes freakazoid experiments deserves to get their shit kicked in by my admiral Ragna~ hehe. Oww ow stop it Amastu!" Amatsukaze then began pulling on Shirakaze's ear telling her.

"That goes for you to, just because your a abyssal doesn't mean you're not my little sister." I sighed as Ryo then said.

"Now to the incident that occurred only four years after this we go to a remote island in between the territories of our marine corps and, the abyssals it was a fuel goldmine. Uniquely though neither side fought for control of the island, instead they gave both sides a steady supply if the waters surrounding the island was considered a no fight zone. It stayed like that for awhile at least."

"What changed?" I asked I could take a couple guesses none of them very good. Ryo looked at me in disappointment before saying.

"It was early on in the spring we were waiting for a supply trade that was three days off so naturally we sent a scout unit to see what was wrong to find the island changed. The people were not killed but, enslaved the entire island had become an oil rig controlled by the abyssal forces." Slavery huh figured they would have just genocide the entire island.

"Let me guess." I commented while looking at him with crossed arms "You were sent to the island as a liberation force." he nodded and, he said.

"Yes but, I recommended me and, my old crew to go on that mission for another reason….the child we found in the site was brought to the island for safety reasons." He took the cigarette from his mouth making a puff of smoke before continuing. "We we're first on the ground and, last to leave only we had a few casualties. As we fought and, dragged people from their homes to get them to safety I personally searched for the child with Kongou. We saw people dead at where they we're forced to work literally killed by exhaustion, and after looking through the actual fuel pump compound we finally found him." As he went on about getting kid offshore he got to a part that obviously got to Kongou.

"When we got back to the safety of the ship it was almost abandoned besides the survivors and, us of course before I could question where my crew was I got a scrabbled transmission.

" ! We've been captured!" Ryo kept talking repeating the words told to him by the ship even imitating the initial stutter.

"I went wide-eyed it was my old secretary a Yuugumo who was so sweet innocent. I had quickly responded by trying to call for back up to get no response I cursed everything because there was only one other solution. I gulped taking in a breath of air at this point these ships were like my family to do this was like pointing a gun and, killing them myself. Putting my hand to my comm I told Yuugumo through clenched teeth. Yuugumo along with all ships receiving this message I can not help you so...I'm sorry activate order 631-457 of the marine corps code." I didn't like the sound of that, it felt like something similar to one of the NOL's little conditions never to run only fight when contending against me the grim reaper. Ryo continued as he put the cigarette out on his desk.

"And for clarification the order is one of self-termination." they killed themselves so I was in the ballpark with it being like the NOL's policy when dealing with me."After that they detonated themselves their explosions igniting the entire island in explosions and, fire from the fuel rigs lining it. Any citizens, ships enemies or allies still island side were caught in the devastation this event was considered the worst tragedy in marine corps history. Two things we're also bred on this day of destruction one my alias as the demon admiral and, also a child's hatred of me." I'd figured out the rest and, thought.

" _So the power obsessed bitch is like me to a point...his home was destroyed by someone so he's out for revenge except he's obviously let his anger overgrow his actual sense."_ I then told Ryo with a small look of understanding. "Let me guess he grows up, joins the marine corps hones his skills and, starts hunting you down disregarding everything just to kill you?" Ryo was simply nodded as Rachel seemed to know what I was getting at before I told him. "Don't worry about the kid alright next time we meet with him I'll knock some sense into him for you." gave me a thankful smile.

"Alright thank you Ragna." he then said "Right well we burned quite a bit of daylight so instead of training I want you all turned in early, tomorrow we're going out to sortie with a group of abyssal targets...this order extends to you as well Ragna I know you enjoy your late night combat training but, I can't risk even the lowest amount of fatigue." I simply nodded as Rachel seemed to be wondering and asked.

"Does this extend to me as well ." I was slightly annoyed at that small fact it seemed the rabbit had enough sense to talk to Ryo respectfully but, could barely ever spare me a thanks...damn rabbit. He looked at her before saying.

"I would like you to follow the curfew but, I understand if you find it unappealing." she nodded no before saying.

"I see well since this is you ship and, I am in your company I am more than obliged to follow this rule." The rabbit of all people listened to someone else's rules is this what having a militarial rank does to some people or is she just humoring him was what I was wondering.

(? Pov)

"Errghaa! Damnit all to hell how annoying is that!" I lightly growled at the fact not just did SeaRipper lose and, join Admiral Ragna without a fight Ren the Ocean's Hunter didn't even find him she just died outright." I began typing on my keyboard while motioning for my puppet to make preparations for the release of the next few pets of mine. " _Well Admiral…"_ I thought with a almost demonic smirk." _Let's see just how much heat you can take in your little sortie haha."_ Two of the pods behind me opened one released a very familiar form her tentacles sparking with newly gained electrical currents. The other one dropped a very shadowy form perfect for hiding in the shadows whether it be under the sea or on the ground."

"We are prepared to fight..to bring admiral Ragna to the abyssal's side." said the first ship the second one in contrast however asked.

" do we really have to fight why can't we all be friends?" I rolled my eyes at the second one's comment before telling her.

"Simple my dear they stole your admiral away...now you need to free him. Violence is truly the way to save him now go and, get ready to meet him the both of you." they nodded before walking off my puppet passing me a cup of tea oh this would be fun to watch.

(Terumi Pov)

"The past few days have been the worst few days of my multi temporal existence." I grumbled as Yuu-chan looked at me with a look of probably mock concern.

"Admiral Terumi what does that mean?" I rolled my eyes I've explained this whole thing to her three times already she's gotta be a few bolts shorter than that Kokonoe bitch.I then told her.

"Look Yuu-chan if you don't want me to make you beg for your annoying life I'd just shut up." she then told me with a small smirk before taking a bite of an apple she had on her.

"Oh is something wrong Terumi-san are you a bit...pent up?" I hissed in annoyance is every other damn thing she says a innuendo?

"I'll hold off on answering that one you damn whore so, why the hell have you been sticking to me." Literally the girl had been practically shoving herself onto me I'm still wondering why I haven't ended her life. She seemed to think about it before putting on a bashful look saying with an exaggerated amount of seductive purpose in her voice.

"Oh can't I enjoy my time with my big strong admiral~ that I love so,so much." That one word made my eye twitch the idea of me loving someone especially as retarded as that was ridiculous I would fight back to back with hakky before that. I just shook my head aiming to go to my room walking away though as I was making my way there I encountered the bitchy snowflake.

"Oh back up after getting your ass beat?" he snickered before telling me drawing his sword a slight amount.

"I had no idea what he was capable of now that I know, I shall capture him with ease." I rolled my eyes at him honestly I wouldn't be so confident dumbass. I just kept walking past him as he told. "By the way we're going to be engaging hostile ships for supplies." I told him

"Whatever just don't waste too much time I've gotta bloodedge to kick." I grumbled not really caring what the hell the snowflake bastard did as long as it didn't impede my progress on getting a chance to beat the pup senseless.

Chapter 9 end


	10. Up for Adoption

I'm sorry to all of those that found joy in my stories I have failed in the fact that I have lost interest in writing fan fictions and writing in general. I feel guilty for all the people I have left hanging and chapters so again I apologize. I appreciate all the support I was given when I found joy in doing this and as such am putting my stories up for adoption. If you or anyone you know on here would like to adopt one PM me and I will see if it is available still when possible. One last thanks to all of the wonderful readers who made my time here enjoyable and fun.


End file.
